Et si ce n'était pas un conte de fées ?
by Haku Saito
Summary: L'équipe de Natsu fouille un navire d'une guilde clandestine. Ce qu'ils trouveront dans la cale va les surprendre, les inquiéter, créer des tensions et des apaisements et changer leurs vies.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une découverte inattendue

**Chapitre 1 : Une découverte inattendue.**

\- Natsu, non!

Un grand fracas suivit l'interdiction. La porte explosa en plusieurs morceaux qui se dispersèrent à travers toute la pièce. Une épaisse couche de poussière se mise à flotter en l'air et dissimulait partiellement les silhouettes qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. On distingua les ombres noirs bouger derrière le nuage de saleté.

\- Bien joué, crétin ! lança une voix masculine, fluide.

On entendit un bruit sec.

\- Aïe ! Ben quoi ? J'ai ouvert la porte.

\- Non, tu l'as détruite ! Il y avait une poignée, ça t'arrives t'utiliser tes mains pour autres chose que frapper ? Seigneur, j'aurais jamais dû me laisser embarquer là dedans !

Cette fois, se fût une voix féminine, qui se fit entendre.

\- Désolé, la prochaine fois je,

On lui coupa la parole.

\- Chut. Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur.

La petite fille se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même et cacha son visage entre ses genoux. Elle essaya d'entendre les pas des étrangers, mais son corps tremblait tellement qu'elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer.

\- Mais que-ce que ? entendit-elle la voix fluide demander

\- Regardez... C'est une fille. Une petite fille.

Elle sentit la main de quelqu'un l'effleurer. Le toucher lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure et elle poussa un gémissement plaintif aiguë, essayant de reculer sans dévoiler son visage.

\- Hey... Ne inquiètes pas, petite. Nous sommes les gentils. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, c'est terminé, tout ira bien à partir de maintenant.

La femme lui parla encore, répétant inlassablement les mêmes paroles. À un moment, elle sentit quelque chose de poilu et de doux lui caresser les jambes. Elle se leva en sursaut et se colla au mur, gardant obstinément les yeux fermés, luttant pour respirer dans cet air qui la faisait suffoquer. Malheureusement, ses jambes, trop faibles, ne purent la supporter bien longtemps et la lâchèrent au bout de quelques secondes. Avant de tomber sur le sol, elle fût rattraper par des bras. C'était trop de pression pour elle, trop d'émotions, trop de peur d'un coup. Elle s'évanouit en murmurant ces deux mots :

\- Au secours...

Tous observèrent comment le jeune homme tenait cette petite humaine fragile entre ses bras.

\- Natsu...Ne la lâche surtout pas.

Le mage ne répondit pas, il gardait les yeux rivés sur la petite fille.

Un sentiment de profond malheur s'échappait de son visage. Même inconsciente, elle semblait avoir peur. Le mage de Feu se perdit dans ses pensées, se rendant compte qu'à l'époque où Igneel avait disparu, la même peur constante était aussi gravé sur son propre visage. Se laissant aller à ses instincts animal, Natsu baissa la tête et frotta doucement son front contre celui de la fillette.

\- Ne t'inquiète plus, on va te protéger maintenant. lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée à Fairy Tail

**Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée à Fairy Tail**

\- Mais laissez-nous passer, nom de dieu !

Toute la guilde déjà présente sur les lieux s'attroupa autour du petit comité qui franchissait la porte. Lucy à leur tête, essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule en criant aux autres de dégager le chemin. Portant la petite fille sur son dos, Natsu tournait constamment la tête vers elle, d'un air inquiet, pour vérifier si elle dormait encore. Happy s'efforçait d'aider Lucy dans sa tâche mais n'y parvint pas mieux qu'elle.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

N'en pouvant plus de tout ce monde, Grey posa une main sur l'épaule de Natsu et l'arrêta.

\- Recule avec la p'tite. donnait-il comme simple avertissement.

Il s'avança encore de quelques pas puis sauta en l'air tout en tournant sur lui-même et allongea ses bras dans la direction du bar avant de, à nouveau, se poser au sol, il lança :

\- Ice make...floor !

Un jet de glace se matérialisa et Grey leurs fabriqua une allée de glace qui traversait l'auberge. Tout le monde sursauta et recula devant cet soudain acte de magie. Personne n'osa marcher sur la glace de Grey, n'ayant aucune envie de glisser dessus.

\- Tu peux y aller. dit-il à Natsu.

Avant d'avancer, le jeune mage enflamma ses pieds, puis il s'engagea sur ce chemin de glace fraichement créer. Faisant fondre la glace à chaque pas, Natsu se dirigea vers le bar sans prendre le risque de glisser. Lucy, Happy et Grey le suivirent.

\- On peux l'installer dans une chambre, le temps que le maître arrive. proposait la jeune femme.

C'était une chambre comme une autre dans l'auberge mais comme celle-ci servait plus de quartier général que réellement d'auberge, les chambres étaient rarement utilisés. Happy partit en éclaireur à l'étage et quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, le chat était en train d'installer une couverture de laine sur le lit.

\- Va chercher le maître, Happy, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, Lucy !

Le chat fit pousser ses ailes et s'envolait par la porte. Natsu déposa doucement la fille sur le lit et la recouvra de la couverture. Puis il s'assied en tailleur sur le sol et attendit. Grey s'adossait à l'encadrement de la porte et fermait les yeux, tandis que Lucy s'assied sur la chaise près du bureau. Un silence pesant s'installait dans la pièce avant d'être rompu par Lucy.

\- À votre avis, elle vient d'où ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Grey, mais sa réaction quand elle nous as "vu" laisse penser que ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu de gens normaux, ni la lumière du jour d'ailleurs.

\- Je me suis dit la même chose. Et toi, Natsu ? T'en penses quoi ?

Il mit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Natsu ? interrogea Lucy

\- Les pirates l'on sûrement réduite en esclavage, et ça doit pas être récent vu l'état de ses mains.

Lucy haussa les sourcils. C'était assez rare que son ami mangeur de feu soit si perspicace. Plus rare encore, Natsu ne souriait pas. Il avait l'air sérieux et inquiet en même temps. Il examine des yeux, la tête, les épaules et les mains de la petite rescapés. Ses mains et épaules étaient couverte de cicatrices. Elles étaient petites, certes mais nombreuses. Son visage, lui, était quasiment intacte. Une seule cicatrice lui barrait le coté droit de la figure. Elle était blanche et se détachait très bien du reste du reste du visage, elle partait du milieu de son front, traversait verticalement son œil droit et coupait sa joue en deux.

\- Maître ! s'exclama Lucy

Natsu tournait la tête vers son maître de guilde qui s'avança dans la pièce.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Happy est venu me chercher en catastrophe.

\- On a trouver cette petite pendant notre dernière mission, répondit Grey, elle était planquée dans la cale d'un bateau de pirate.

\- Des pirates ? s'étonna le viel homme

\- Des mages noirs de la guilde des Loups du Sud, ajoutait Grey, on suppose qu'elle y était esclave.

Le grand mage s'approcha du lit. Il l'observa quelques secondes puis saisit la couverture et l'écarta. Natsu se leva à ce moment. Le plus vieux lui fit signe de rester en arrière avant de passer sa main à quelques centimètres au-dessus du corps de la petite fille. Il l'a fit passer d'une extrémité à l'autre, répétant ce geste plusieurs fois.

\- Que-ce que vous faites, Grand-père ?

\- Je vérifie sa nature, Grey. Les guildes sombres se déplacent beaucoup et les choses qu'ils rapportent de leurs voyages sont rarement faites pour propager le bien. Elle est peut-être dangereuse.

\- Elle était leurs prisonnière ! Elle n'est pas dangereuse ! s'exclama Natsu en serrant les poings.

\- Du calme Natsu. dit Happy en venant se poser sur son épaule.

Après quelques instants de suspense, Makarov reculait et se frottait le menton.

\- Mmm...

\- Alors ? demanda Lucy

\- C'est une magicienne, mais elle est indécise.

\- Indécise ? Que-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que la magie est en elle mais ne sais pas encore sous quelle forme s'exprimer. Chez Natsu, par exemple, la magie s'exprime par le feu, chez Grey, par la glace et toi par ta capacité à être le pont entre le monde normal et celui des esprits. expliquait le chat volant

\- Je vois. Et pourquoi est-elle indécise ? Il y a quelque chose qui provoque ça ?

\- Ça n'arrive que très rarement parce qu'il fait être extrêmement perturber pour que la magie change du chemin naturel. Il doit y avoir un chamboulement énorme dans ta vie pour que ce genre de choses se produisent. Et vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait l'âme tranquille. Sa magie dépendra de son avenir, et, si elle va mieux, sa magie pourra se développer normalement si tout va bien. Et vous avez raison, elle devait bien être une esclave. Je ne sais pas d'où viennent ses blessures et cicatrices mais il faudra la soigner dès qu'elle se réveille. Et vous la demanderez aussi depuis combien elle vivait avec eux.

\- Bien, maître.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Faire connaissance avec une

**Chapitre 3 : Faire connaissance avec une muette**

\- Regardez, elle ouvre les yeux. murmura une voix féminine

Voyant d'abord flou, l'enfant se redressait sur un coude et se frottait les yeux. Puis quand sa vue se précisait, elle vit une dizaines d'étrangers. Elle voulait pousser un hurlement mais des sons rauques furent la seule chose qui sortirent de sa bouche, elle voulait reculer mais se cogna la tête au mur derrière elle. Elle n'arrivait qu'à pousser des gémissements désespérés. Elle cachait à nouveau son visage entre ses mains pour se protéger du mal que ces gens allaient lui faire.

\- Oh non, elle a de nouveau peur de nous ! s'exclamait une voix très aiguë

\- Non mais reculez ! Il y a trop de monde autour d'elle. Allez dégagez tous. Attendez les deux catastrophes ambulantes, vous, vous pouvez rester.

Elle entendit des grognements, des murmures indignés, des pas puis une porte se refermer. Un silence s'ensuivit. Elle garda la même position, attendant, tremblante de peur, les coups qui lui étaient destinés.

\- Hey petite, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher. N'ai pas peur, nous ne te feront rien. rassurait une voix magnifique, fluide.

Tellement de fois. Elle avait entendue cette phrase tellement de fois, juste avant de se faire rouée de coups. Mais ce n'était pas les mêmes voix. Pas la même odeur.

\- Tu n'es plus avec ces pirates, tu es sauvée. Ils ne te feront plus aucun mal. C'est nous qui t'avons sauver, on est des gentils, nous. Nous sommes des mages, des magiciens de Fairy Tail. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur. Montre nous ta jolie frimousse, qu'on voit à quoi tu ressembles.

Lentement, étape par étape, la petite fille leva peu à peu la tête. Au bord du lit était assise une adolescente blonde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sur le bureau, était assis un chat bleu avec un nœud vert autour du cou. Sur la chaise à coté du bureau, était assis en tailleur un garçon au cheveux roses, avec une écharpe sur les épaules. Près de la porte, se tenait un autre garçon au cheveux noir, torse nu, avec un tatouage sur le pectoral gauche.

\- Tu vois ? On ressemble à des monstres ? demanda la fille blonde

L'enfant ne répondit pas et continua de dévisager les inconnus.

\- Moi, c'est Lucy et le chat, c'est Happy. Le garçon sur la chaise s'appelle Natsu, et le type là-bas, c'est Grey. Ils sont tous très gentil. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse parler. dit Natsu après un moment de silence

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'elle a voulut crier tout à l'heure mais n'a pas réussi. enchaîna Grey

La fille pensa à la magnifique voix qu'elle avait entendue tout à l'heure. C'était lui.

\- Mais est-ce qu'elle nous comprend alors ? J'ai pas parlé dans le vide pour rien quand même ?

\- Regarde. dit Natsu en la désignant de la tête

La petite fille hocha très légèrement la tête.

\- Ah ! Ben tant mieux alors. On se débrouilleras pour essayer de te comprendre, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, alors commençons par une question primordial : Comment tu vas ?

Quelle question idiote ! Mais quelle question rare aussi. Cela faisait près de deux ans qu'on ne lui avait pas poser cette question. Il était évident que la petite ne se sente pas bien, mais Lucy était bien naïve quand ils s'agissait d'enfants. Elle croyait que leurs monde était fait de rose, de bonbon et de blagues. Quelle ironie... La petite fille se contentait de ne pas réagir. Elle n'aimait pas cette fille, ça, c'était déjà clair dans son esprit. Mais les deux garçons l'intriguait énormément.

\- Hey Lucy, et si t'allais chercher un verre de lait pour la p'tite ? proposa Grey

\- Ah oui ! Bonne idée, elle doit avoir faim ! Je reviens tout de suite. dit-elle en bondissant du lit

\- Prends tout ton temps. ajouta Natsu alors que l'adolescente quittait la pièce.

Grey ferma la porte d'un coup de pied léger.

\- Enfin débarrassé de cette fille ! s'exclamait-il en s'étirant, t'en avais aussi marre d'elle non? demandait-il en souriant à la gamine

Elle mimait un petit sourire timide et hocha la tête.

\- Je peux m'approcher de toi ? demanda tout d'un coup Natsu

Elle mit quelques secondes à réfléchir mais accepta finalement en tapotant doucement le coin du matelas. Le pourfendeur de dragon mit pied à terre l'un après l'autre et s'avança prudemment vers elle. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, mais il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer. Il s'assied exactement à l'endroit même qu'elle lui avait indiqué. En le voyant ainsi de si près, la petite fille ressentit quelque chose d'étrange et se frotta le front. Natsu semblait ravi et souriait pour la première fois. Grey saisit la chaise du bureau et la posa en face du lit, avant de s'asseoir dessus. La petite fille reculait de quelques centimètres devant la soudaine proximité des deux garçons. Elle se sentait plus au moins en confiance avec eux, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Elle repoussa la couverture sur ses genoux et s'adossa contre le mur. Puis elle regarda Grey dans les yeux et fit un signe. Elle plaça sa main devant son abdomen et la remonta le long de sa gorge, la fit glisser sous son menton et déplia finalement sa main dans sa direction.

\- Tu peux répéter p'tite, s'il te plaît ? demanda le concerné

Elle recommença deux fois.

\- Précise, ma grande.

La fille tapota sa gorge.

\- Parle ? C'est ça ? Tu me dis de parler ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Elle tapota d'abord son cœur et fit glisser sa main sur sa gorge avant de déplier sa main dans sa direction, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment.

\- Elle aime ta voix. intervint Natsu, elle veut que tu parles plus.

\- Et tu as compris ça, toi ?

\- Ça n'a rien de compliqué.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Eh bien, merci gente dame, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle sourit.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Natsu

La jeune fille lui lança un regard suspect mais acceptait, réticente.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ? J'ai bien vu que tu n'as voulu répondre à Lucy. Mais à nous peut-être ?

Elle décida de leurs dire la vérité. Mais avant, elle tapota son cœur avec deux doigts avant de désigner les deux garçons.

\- Ça, j'ai compris, tu nous aimes bien, c'est ça ? assura Grey

Elle hocha la tête. Les deux mages sourirent en réponse. Elle se mit alors à signer pour les faire comprendre. En premier lieu, ¥ fit passer ses mains sur tout le haut de son corps. Ensuite, d'une main, elle rassemblait trois doigts et les tapotait. Les deux garçons n'eurent pas l'air de comprendre, elle toucha sa gorge et déplia sa main dans leurs directions.

\- On doit parler ? Non, deviner ! D'accord, tu veux bien recommencer s'il te plaît ? comprit Natsu

Elle répéta le geste.

\- Attends, le premier truc j'ai compris, je crois. Tu veux dire dehors ?

La petite fille lui fit signer de continuer.

\- Non, c'est plus précis que ça. À l'extérieur...physiquement ?

¥ hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- D'accord, donc physiquement, ensuite ?

Elle frappa à nouveau trois doigts entre eux.

\- "Ça va" ? Physiquement, tu vas bien. C'est ça ? demanda Grey.

Hochement de tête. Et elle recommença à mimer mais en regardant Natsu cette fois.

Elle avait envie qu'ils comprennent. Elle traça un trait droit sur sa poitrine, tapota ce même trait imaginaire avant de mimer le geste d'une branche qu'on casse en deux. Elle voulût recommencer mais Natsu lui attrapa les mains. Elle sursauta à ce contact soudain et son corps se crispa, attendant la douleur qui suivait le contact lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore sur le bateau. Mais elle ne vint pas. À la place de la douleur, elle sentit une chaleur se dégager des mains du jeune mage. Une chaleur agréable, rien à voir avec les mains froides, dures et rugueuses des pirates. Rouvrant les yeux, ¥ vit le garçon aux cheveux roses tout près d'elle. Il était quasiment assis à coté d'elle.

\- Est-ce que je te fais mal ? demanda Natsu

Elle secoua la tête, retenant son souffle.

\- Plus personne ne te feras de mal. Tes mains sont froides, je l'ai senti. Je les réchauffe, tu le sens ?

Hochement de tête.

\- Est-ce que ça te fait du bien ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle réponde oui. Elle ressentit à nouveau quelque chose d'étrange, cela devait provenir du contact avec Natsu. Elle retira une de ses mains et se frotta le front. Natsu souriait comme s'il était aux anges. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui que la petite se touchait le front, que son corps réagissait en fonction du souvenir qu'elle avait de lui. Même si elle ne semblait pas se rappeler de leurs première rencontre pour le moment, elle le feras un jour. Natsu se retira au bout de plusieurs minutes. Restant quelques instants abasourdie, ¥ reprit ses esprits et recommença à signer mais Natsu déclara :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de répéter. J'ai compris. À l'extérieur tu vas bien, mais à l'intérieur, tu te sens brisé.

Elle baissa la tête pour seule réponse.

\- Tu sais p'tite, ici tu...

Grey fut interrompu par Lucy qui entrait dans la pièce, portant un plateau argenté. Dessus, il y avait un grand verre de lait et une assiette avec plusieurs biscuits. Elle posa le plateau sur le bureau, obligeant Happy à descendre.

\- Voilà pour la jeune demoiselle ! cria-t-elle

¥ se couvrit tout à coup les oreilles et gémit.

\- Lucy ! Ne crie pas, tu lui fais peur. gronda Natsu

La constellationniste prit un air outragé.

\- C'est moi qui lui fait peur ? Non mais vous vous êtes regardez dans un miroir dernièrement ? Pff, c'est moi qui l'effraye et puis encore. Désolé ma chérie, je ne crierais plus.

Lucy semblait tout à coup réaliser que les deux garçons s'était rapprocher de la gamine mais aussi que celle-ci s'était redresser.

\- Vous avez réussi à la faire parler ? s'étonna-t-elle

Grey faillit répondre mais la petite fille lui serra discrètement la main, le suppliant du regard de ne rien dire.

\- Non. On voulait juste la voir de plus près.

Lucy se détendit.

\- Vous me rassurez, ça aurait été insensé qu'elle accepte de vous parlez à vous plutôt qu'à moi. Enfin bref, il est temps pour notre rescapé de manger quelque chose. Allez ouste, les garçons, reculez.

Grey se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, la petite fille voulut le retenir mais Lucy les observait. Elle se tourna vers Natsu.

\- Je reste près de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. lui souffla-t-il à voix basse en souriant

Lucy prit le plateau et le posa juste devant ¥.

\- Allez mange, tant que les biscuits sont chauds. recommanda l'adolescente

Elle s'assied sur la chaise de Grey et attendit. ¥ se sentit mal à l'aise. Cette fille était trop près d'elle, elle voulait qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Que-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu dois avoir faim, allez manges, Mirajane les ai préparés spécialement pour toi.

La petite fille refusa obstinément de manger ou de boire quoi que ce soit. Lucy commença à s'impatienter sérieusement.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini cette mascarade ? Arrête de faire semblant, on sait très bien que tu as faim alors cesse de te comporter en gamine obstiné !

\- Lucy ! gronda Natsu, sa voix tremblait de colère et était plus grave que d'habitude. Va-t-en !

\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? Que-ce qui te prends Natsu ?

\- Lucy, à ta place je m'en irais maintenant avant qu'il ne s'enflamme. conseilla le mage de glace

\- Arrête de prendre sa défense espèce d'abruti, elle est assez grande pour comprendre qu'on ne lui feras rien et qu'elle doit manger si elle veut survivre !

Natsu se leva, rouge de colère et s'approcha tellement de la constellationniste que leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

\- Et que-ce que tu en sais, toi ? gronda-t-il, je te signale qu'à pars reculer devant toi, elle n'a pas beaucoup réagit à tes paroles. Tu ne lui inspire pas confiance, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne t'écoute pas. Alors maintenant je te conseille d'écouter le glaçon ambulant si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve réellement et que je brûle tes clés.

L'adolescente n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était la première fois que Natsu lui parlait de cette manière, la première fois qu'il la menaçait. Outrée et vexée, Lucy quitta la pièce en tapant des pieds.

\- Non mais quel bande d'imbéciles, je vous jures, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, je vais...

Le reste de la phrase fût coupé par la porte qui se fermait.

\- Mais quelle idiote, si elle redis des trucs pareils, je la réduis en cendre.

\- Natsu, arrête.

\- Oh toi, on t'a pas sonné la boule de neige. La prochaine fois, je...

\- Natsu ! Stop maintenant.

Le mage de feu entendit dans le ton de sa voix que Grey était sérieux. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et demanda :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu l'effraye, imbécile. expliqua-t-il en désignant du menton le fond de la pièce et lui lançant un regard sombre

Natsu se retourna et vît ¥, elle s'était reculer jusqu'au coin du mur de son lit. Ses yeux reflétaient de la peur mais aussi quelque chose d'admirateur. Natsu lui, venait de se rappeler de sa présence et se sentit honteux. Il s'était emporté devant elle alors qu'il voulait absolument éviter ça. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il s'avança vers le lit.

\- Je suis désolé petite, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Excuse-moi.

Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et voulut l'approcher mais Grey se retrouva derrière lui en un instant et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

\- Laisse-la s'approcher toute seule. Elle viendras vers toi quand elle en auras envie.

Natsu se sentit coupable au point de ne même pas reculer devant le contact de Grey. D'habitude, s'ils se touchaient, c'était pour se battre. Mais sur ce coup-là, il avait raison, même si cela lui aurait arracher les cordes vocales de le dire à voix haute. Alors il attendit. Le pourfendeur de dragon s'assied en tailleur, croisa les bras et ferma les yeux, méditant.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Je m'appelle

**Chapitre 4 : Je m'appelle ...**

Au bout de ce qui lui semblait plus d'une heure, Natsu sentit du mouvement sur le matelas. Il ouvrit les yeux et leva doucement la tête. La fillette s'était approcher à quatre pattes de lui et l'observait maintenant, pleine de curiosité. Il lui sourit timidement. Elle s'assied sur ses cuisses et commença à signer. Le jeune homme se redressa et analysa ses gestes. Elle leva le bras et désigna quelque chose derrière son épaule avec le pouce.

\- Derrière ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Avant ?

Hochement de tête. Elle enchaîna en le montrant de l'index, Natsu acquiesça. Elle serra la main et partit de son front pour faire une boucle devant sa tête.

\- Vouloir ? osa Grey

Hochement de tête. La jeune femme passa ses mains devant son visage puis devant son buste.

\- Toi ? dit Natsu

Hochement de tête, puis elle croisa ses bras et posa ses mains sur le biceps opposé.

\- Tu as froid ?

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et essaya autre chose, elle fît une croix avec ses bras.

\- Interdire ? Défendre ? Protéger ?

Pour le dernier, elle applaudit légèrement et en silence. Elle recommença tous les gestes, en une seule série, sans s'arrêter.

\- "Avant, tu voulais me protéger" ? C'est ça ?

La petite fille sourit pour approuver et le visage de Natsu s'illumina. Elle se toucha le menton.

\- Mais de rien. sourit Natsu

\- Elle t'a dit merci là ? s'étonna Grey

\- Ouais !

Le mangeur de feu se mit à rire de contentement. La jeune fille ria aussi, mais en gardant la bouche fermé et quelques sons aiguës se firent entendre.

\- Au fait p'tite, pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? demanda Grey tout à coup

Elle mima pour s'exprimer. Elle désigna les deux garçons avant de poser son index sur ses lèvres, et finalement mimer une clé qu'on tourne dans une serrure.

\- On ne dira rien à Lucy, ne t'inquiète pas. dit Natsu

Le regard triste, elle mima pour essayer de leurs expliquer. Elle commença par se mettre une main sur un œil, ensuite se désigna, puis frappa sa main gauche plate avec son poing, enchaîna en posant ses doigts sur sa gorge. Finalement, elle mima quelques chose qui sort de sa bouche avant de tracer une ligne horizontale.

Elle recommença, mais plus doucement.

\- Les pirates t'on frapper à la gorge plusieurs fois, ta voix à disparue. récita Natsu.

Son expression s'assombrit.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu ne parles plus ?

Elle leva son index puis fit un demi-cercle sur sa main verticale.

\- Un an et demi, déduisit Grey.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que tu vivais avec eux ?

Elle montra deux doigts.

\- Deux ans.

\- Et durant ces deux ans, tu n'as jamais essayée de t'enfuir ? tonna une voix inconnue

La petite fille leva précipitamment la tête. La porte s'était ouverte, un petit homme à l'apparence très âgé se tenait dans l'encadrement. On aurait dit un nain. Mais quelque chose de puissant se dégageait de lui, une aura d'autorité intense qui dominait l'atmosphère de la pièce. L'homme se rapprocha du lit et sauta sur la chaise vide. Il observa la jeune femme comme un animal en cage. Ayant pris peur, celle-ci recula précipitamment vers le coin de son lit, s'enroulant les pieds dans les couvertures. Elle replia ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras.

\- Ne te cache pas, petite sotte ! Tu es déjà suffisamment amochée, je ne vais pas en rajouter une couche, déclara-t-il

Elle ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lui disait et finis même par enfouir son visage dans ses genoux, tremblante. Elle aurait voulu quelqu'un pour la protéger à cet instant. Quelqu'un pour faire disparaître ce petit homme si imposant, si méchant. Il était comme Lucy, sauf que lui ne se souciait pas de l'éthique en faisant semblant d'être gentil et compréhensif. Elle essaya de parler mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Désespérée, elle fit un effort surhumain et articula :

\- 'tsu...

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas entendue sa propre voix, mais le suffixe qu'elle prononça était si éraillé qu'elle pensa ne plus jamais retrouver sa voix normale. Cependant, même si elle n'avait pas prononcée le nom complet, la personne concernée entendit l'appel à l'aide et s'empressa de réagir. Environ deux secondes après avoir "parler" cette dernière sentit la présence d'un corps tout près d'elle. Très près d'elle même. Elle sentit un bras entourer son dos et une main bouillonnante se poser sur son épaule. Elle crut percevoir une légère odeur de brûlé et cette impression grandit quand elle réalisa qu'on la rapprochais d'un corps. Celle-ci leva les yeux. Natsu se tenait juste à coté d'elle et la tira doucement vers lui. Il avait vraiment l'air impressionnant, prêt à mordre si quelque chose se rapprochait de trop près. Le jeune homme passa son deuxième bras autour d'elle et l'emprisonna contre son torse. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le sentiment qu'avait la jeune fille, elle ne se sentait pas emprisonnée, mais protéger. Elle pensa que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, maintenant que ce bouclier humain l'entourait. La chaleur intense qui se dégageait du corps de Natsu surpris la petite fille mais elle préféra en profiter plutôt que de se poser des questions, elle se blottit donc contre ce mur de muscles protecteur.

\- Arrête Natsu, tu sais très bien que je ne vais rien lui faire.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous lui donnez ! Arrêtez cette onde de magie !

\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Je vous avais bien dit qu'il prendrait sa défense sans raisons, Maître.

Lucy apparut et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, se tenant droite, fière comme un coq.

\- Vous voyez ? Il l'a protège comme si c'était nous, les méchants.

\- J'ai bien vu Lucy, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire un récapitulatif, merci. Vous avez réussi à la faire parler ?

\- Ils disent que non, mais je suis persuadée du contraire ! clama-t-elle

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Lucy !

Natsu ne savait pas quoi répondre, devait-il leurs dire ou garder le secret ? Il s'en remit à la principale intéresser. Il baissa la tête et ouvrit un peu ses bras pour mieux la voir. Elle avait poser sa tête contre son torse chaud, et parût endormie. Mais lorsque Natsu ouvrit ses bras, elle ouvrit les yeux, et lui sourit. Comme pour le remercier. Il lui sourit en retour et demanda à voix basse :

\- Est-ce que je peux leurs parler de toi ? Je suis là, je reste avec toi.

Après cette promesse, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de cacher deux ou trois informations sur elle. Elle acquiesça.

\- Merci. dit-il en souriant

Il se redressa.

\- Elle ne parle pas, mais elle peut signer et elle comprend tout quand on parle.

\- C'est déjà ça.

\- Que-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle vivait avec eux ?

\- Deux ans.

\- D'où vient-elle ?

\- On ne sait pas, on ne lui a pas poser la question. répondit Grey

\- Eh bien vous auriez dû. Et pourquoi ne parle-et-elle pas ?

Natsu faillit répondre mais il sentit les ongles de la petite fille s'enfoncer dans son torse. Il prit cela comme une interdiction de répondre et lança à Grey un regard qui lui fit comprendre la même chose.

\- Alors ?

\- On ne lui a pas poser la question non plus, on ne veut pas la brusquer.

Après un moment de réflexion, le maître de guilde décida de se montrer clément.

\- C'est bien, évitons de la brusquer, sinon elle se renfermera sur elle-même et le contact sera impossible. Mais il y une chose que j'aimerais lui dire en face, libère-la Natsu.

Le jeune homme obéit et écarta lentement les bras. Il sentit comment la petite se cramponna à lui et il essaya de la rassurer.

\- Calme-toi, le vieux grand-père veut seulement te parler, il est gentil.

Elle essaya de réguler sa respiration et d'arrêter ses tremblements. La chaleur de Natsu l'aida un peu et elle pût jeter un coup d'œil rapide au vieil homme avant de détourner le regard.

\- Écoute petite, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas venue te voir pour te faire du mal, au contraire, j'aimerais soigner tes blessures.

Elle leva la tête pour demander conseil à Natsu, celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. La petite dégagea ses bras et commença à parler. Premièrement, elle se désigna, ensuite tira un trait horizontale puis fit tourner ses mains. Finalement elle se frotta le dos de la main gauche, comme si elle appliquais une crème. Pour finir, elle se toucha le menton.

\- Elle dit : "Je n'ai pas besoin d'être soignée, merci." traduisit Grey

La fillette sembla fière de Grey et hocha la tête pour approuver.

\- Petite, je suis prêt à admettre ton courage pour ce que tu as vécu, mais il ne faut pas être téméraire. Je vois à ton corps que tu est blessé, laisse-moi te soigner, tu n'as pas de raison de refuser.

Elle tourna la tête vers Grey qui lui sourit. La jeune fille hésita encore quelques instants mais finit par dire oui. Mais avant que le vieux puisse parler, elle lui coupa la parole en signant.

\- "Mais je veux qu'ils restent avec moi." compléta Natsu

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. répondit l'ancien mage

Pour protester, elle attrapa le bras de Natsu derrière elle et le passa devant elle, comme pour s'enfermer derrière lui.

\- Bon, très bien !

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle était obstinée cette gamine ! râla Lucy

\- Calme-toi Lucy, tu t'énerve pour rien. D'ailleurs, elle a pas un nom cette enfant ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai tiens, on a pas penser à ça. dit Natsu

\- Tu veux bien nous dire ton nom p'tite ? demanda gentiment Grey

Elle resta cacher derrière le bras de Natsu mais se désigna, tourna ses mains et mima le geste d'écrire.

\- Elle dit qu'elle doit écrire.

\- J'avais compris, merci, je suis peut-être vieux mais pas idiot.

Grey s'avança jusqu'au bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une feuille et un stylo. Il tendit ces objets à la petite mais au lieu de les prendre, elle attrapa le poignet de Grey et le tira vers elle, afin qu'il s'assoie avec elle et Natsu. Le magicien eût un sourire indulgent et céda au "caprice" de la petite et s'essaya avec eux. La petite retranscrit son prénom sur la feuille de papier. Quand elle eût enfin fini, elle donna la feuille à Natsu pour qu'il la lise.

\- Noriyuko...

\- Mais c'est un nom de garçon. s'étonna Grey

La petite fille se montra, mima quelque chose qui sortit de sa bouche, traça une ligne horizontale, plaça ses mains l'une devant l'autre et tourna une clé.

\- "Je ne dirais rien devant Lucy". traduisit Natsu

\- Quoi ? Non mais elle en a du culot celle-la ! Je fais partie de ceux qui l'on sauvé et elle ne veut pas parler devant moi ? C'est le pompon ! Tu vas voir espèce de petite sotte, je vais te faire passer l'envie d'avoir des secrets !

Lucy s'approcha rapidement, furieuse. Noriyuko se retourna et sauta au cou de Natsu, essayant de cacher son visage dans son épaule en lâchant un son aiguë, pareil à un cri. Elle sentit comment le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras, posant une main sur sa tête et l'autre entourant son corps. Il se retourna vers le mur, tournant le dos à Lucy. Grey se leva au même moment et fit un geste de la main.

\- Ice make... wall !

Un mur de glace sortit du sol et se dressa entre Grey et Lucy qui ne s'arrêta qu'une fois le mur collé contre la figure.

\- Touche à la p'tite et je te transforme en glaçon décoratif. Et si c'est pas moi qui le fais, la crevette se feras un plaisir de t'incendier.

\- Ça suffit, les enfants. Lucy, va voir si Mirajane a besoin d'aide en bas. Tu seras plus utile là-bas.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il la téléporta.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser votre magie entre vous quand vous êtes dans la maison. J'en ai plus qu'assez de réparer vos bêtises, les meubles ne se réparent pas tout seuls, je vous signale.

\- Désolé Grand-père.

Grey fit fondre la glace, se posa contre le bureau en soupirant et se passa une main dans les cheveux.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un flocon de glace

**Chapitre 5 : Un flocon de glace**

\- Petite ? souffla Natsu

Un silence de mort planait au-dessus de la chambre et un sentiment d'angoisse oppressait l'air, presque au point d'empêcher les gens d'y respirer. Le mage de feu expira longuement et ferma les yeux pour résumer la situation.

Lucy allait vraiment s'en prendre à la petite. Je vais la réduire en cendres !

Il sentit quelque chose couler le long de son épaule, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit des taches sombres sur le drap du lit. Il discerna aussi autre chose. Des tremblements. Natsu regarda la petite créature qu'il tenait au creux de ses bras et il se rendit compte que les tremblements provenaient du corps de la fille.

\- Petite ? Ça va ?

Natsu ne reçut aucune réponse. Il se rendit alors compte que la petite fille était en train de pleurer. Cette réalité lui fit l'effet d'une claque et il s'efforça du mieux qu'il pût de maîtriser sa colère.

Calme-toi Natsu, elle a besoin de toi là, ce n'est pas le moment d'aller cramer qui que ce soit En respirant une seconde fois, il réussit à apaiser le feu qui montait en lui et il resserra son étreinte sur la petite.

\- Tout va bien, elle est partie, elle n'est plus là. Je suis là, calme toi, n'aie plus peur, il t'arrivera rien. On te protège, Grey et moi, on est là.

Natsu ignorait si seulement elle l'écoutait mais il se mit à la bercer pour la rassurer, il chauffa également son corps afin de transmettre la chaleur à la gamine.

""Au-delà des montagnes embrumées

Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé

Dans l'aube bleutée

Il faut aller

En quête de l'or

Pâle et enchanté

Les pins rugissaient

Hauts et fiers

Les vents gémissaient

Dans la nuit d'hiver

Rouge le feu

Sur mille lieues

Flambaient les arbres

Torches de lumière""

Vers le milieu de la chanson, Noriyuko cessa de trembler et sembla se calmer, elle tourna la tête de coté et regarda dans le vide, les cils pleins de larmes. Sa joue contre l'épaule de Natsu lui parut se réchauffer et elle se rendit compte que c'était dans tout son corps que la chaleur se propageait. Elle appréciait cette sensation et elle se laissa aller. Quand Salamander finit sa berceuse, il baissa les yeux sur le visage de Noriyuko. Elle ne pleurait plus.

\- Tu sais que t'es chanceuse, toi ? Tu es la première personne qui entend cette chanson. C'est une très vieille berceuse que mon père me chantait quand j'étais enfant.

Elle se toucha le menton.

\- Allez, viens là, ma grande.

Grey vint vers elle et l'attrapa par les aisselles et la prit sur le bras. Elle passa un bras par-dessus son épaule et se crocheta à sa nuque pour ne pas tomber.

\- Tu veux voir de la magie ? demanda Grey avec un sourire

La petite fit les grands yeux et hocha la tête. Grey mit sa main à plat juste devant elle afin qu'elle puisse bien voir et il activa la magie qui dormait dans ses veines. Une faible lueur bleu clair apparut qui ressemblait à de la poudre de fées. Des petites boules de lumière se mirent à danser dans cette lueur, tournantes, sautant les unes par-dessus les autres autour du point central. Noriyuko était tellement fascinée qu'elle en oublia même de respirer. Les petites billes se mirent à se rassembler quand Grey rétracta ses doigts, formant des lignes verticales, horizontale, de travers, parallèle et même des cercles. La lueur s'intensifia et émit un éclair qui força la petite à fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Quand elle les rouvrit, Grey souffla un air brillant sur le flocon et il se couvrit d'un gel cristallin qui forma des motifs floraux et d'arabesques fin. Puis il lui tendit. Surprise, elle désigna l'objet et se montra avant de former un C avec son pouce et son index.

\- Bien sûr que c'est pour toi, ria-t-il

Elle saisit le flocon à deux doigts, de peur de le casser.

\- Tu peux le tenir, il ne cassera pas, ni ne fondra. Du moins, tant que je serais à proximité.

Elle le prit alors à pleines mains et l'observa de part en part. Elle passa les doigts sur les motifs de givre qui ne fondaient pas, appréciant la beauté de l'objet. En regardant sous une des branches du flocon, elle découvrit une inscription. "Noriyuko" était écrit en belles lettres longues et bouclées, elle en resta bouche bée. Elle dévisagea Grey qui sourit.

\- Regarde de l'autre côté. dit-il

Elle obéit. Le nom de Grey était inscrit avec les mêmes lettres de l'autre côté de la branche.

\- Comme ça, tu n'oublieras pas de qui tu l'as. ria le mage

Elle récita une série de gestes.

\- "Jamais je n'oublierais, c'est magnifique !" Ah, merci ma grande, ça me fait plaisir.

Il baissa la tête et frotta son nez contre celui de la petite. Elle ria, toujours sans ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ça s'appelle un baiser esquimau, c'est très répandu là d'où je viens. C'est une marque d'affection.

Je précise que la berceuse de Natsu vient du film "Le Hobbit : Une voyage inattendu", trouvant la chanson des nains assez jolie et approprié au personnage de Salamander, j'ai l'ai emprunter, sans mauvaise intention évidemment. Lors du postage du premier chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oubliée de préciser que tout les personnages du manga "Fairy Tail" sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima, au cas où cela n'était pas clair. Seul le personnage principal Noriyuko est de ma conception. Comme le veux la tradition, lâchez-vous pour les reviews, les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenus et j'espère que ma première histoire vous plaira.

À votre service, Haku Saîto, δραγον !


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'infirmerie

**Chapitre 6 : L'infirmerie**

Makarov observait avec intérêt la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Natsu n'était pas une surprise, c'était fréquent qu'il apprécie les gens qu'il rencontre. Par contre, plus rare était que cet attachement et cet instinct de protection soient si soudains. Sa réaction face à Lucy surprenait aussi le vieux mage, Natsu avait plus l'habitude de foncer pour se battre plutôt que de protéger ceux qui sont derrière lui. Mais Grey restait la plus grande surprise de Makarov. N'étant pas de la nature la plus sociable, Grey ne parlait pas à grand monde en dehors de son équipe et quand il rentrait de mission, il était généralement enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre. Mais véritable cataclysme dans l'ordre naturel des choses, Grey et Natsu travaillaient ensemble pour s'occuper de l'enfant.

Ils l'aiment et lui font confiance. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque pour la petite. Ils se sont sûrement liée tous les trois, un peu trop vite même à mon avis...

Le vieil homme trouvait suspect que Noriyuko fasse si facilement confiance aux garçons plutôt qu'à Lucy. Après tout, elle a l'air bien plus amicale qu'eux en apparence, qui plus est, c'est une femme donc la communication aurait dû mieux se passer entre elles plutôt qu'avec les garçons. Makarov s'inquiétait de l'honnêteté de cette gamine et il décida de la garder à l'œil.

\- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher cet instant émouvant, mais j'ai une gosse à soigner, moi. fït-il remarquer. Amenez-la-moi à l'infirmerie.

Le mage se téléporta en les plantant sur place.

\- Bon, va falloir y aller, ma grande. dit Grey

Noriyuko l'écouta à peine, jouant encore avec le flocon. Grey lança un regard vers Natsu qui acquiesça. Ce dernier se leva et ouvrit la porte. La petite le remarqua et signa, le flocon entre les mains.

\- On va à l'infirmerie. C'est là que Papy va te soigner. répondit Natsu

La petite acquiesça en baissant les yeux.

\- Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas. la rassura Grey

Elle se contenta d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou du mage et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il prit le flocon de glace et le posa sur le bureau.

\- Allons-y.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre et ils sortirent de la pièce. Le couloir sombre qu'ils traversaient était en bois et il n'y avait aucune lumière pour éclairer quoi que ce soit mais les deux magiciens connaissaient apparemment le chemin. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs mètres, elle vit des rayons de lumière venir de derrière elle. Ils arrivaient au bout du couloir, en haut des escaliers. Un grand brouhaha s'élevait d'en dessous des escaliers et Noriyuko se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être. C'est alors qu'elle les vit. Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes dans une immense salle. Une grande porte à deux battants au fond, juste en face un bar qui s'étiraient sur la quasi-totalité de la salle. Les gens étaient tous assis sur des bancs, des chaises, certains dansaient sur des tables rondes en bois, on entendait des éclats de voix, des rires, des grognements, des menaces et des cris. La foule respirait la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur, toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel se voyaient sur les habits des différentes personnes, passant du noir le plus profond au rose fluo, en passant par le jaune canari, et des milliers d'autres couleurs. Les coiffures des personnes aussi étaient aussi singulières les unes des autres, voir un crâne rasé, des tresses de deux mètres de long, et une choucroute d'un mètre de hauteur à la même table était assez surprenante. Mais, peu à peu, le bruit cessa et le silence émanait de tout ce monde, au fur et à mesure que chaque individu tournait la tête vers le haut des escaliers. Ayant d'abord observé avec un certain enthousiasme les membres à part entière de la guilde, Noriyuko se sentit mal à l'aise avec tous ces visages qui la lorgnaient, elle essaya de ne plus y faire face en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule froide de Grey, mais le poids des regards portés sur elle ne fit qu'augmenter. Après quelques secondes de silence, des murmures se mirent à parcourir la salle, les mots volaient d'une oreille à l'autre, pareil au vent. La honte et l'angoisse obligèrent Noriyuko à enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos de Grey, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait s'en aller.

\- Chut, ça va, n'aie pas peur.

La petite sentit le choc des pieds du mage qui frappaient le sol à chaque fois qu'il descendait une marche, elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce rythme au lieu de penser à ces gens qui la fixaient sûrement encore. Peu avant d'entrer dans une autre pièce, elle leva les yeux et vit une jeune femme derrière le bar. Elle avait des longs cheveux blancs et une petite couette juste au-dessus du front. La femme adressa un sourire à Noriyuko et lui fit un signe de la main. La gamine sourit en retour. Juste à coté de cette femme, se tenait un homme imposant, une véritable armoire à glace. Ses cheveux également blancs étaient coiffés vers le haut, en piques. Il avait une petite cicatrice noire à l'œil gauche. Cet homme lui rappela un des pirates qu'il y avait sur le bateau, aussi elle s'empressa à nouveau de dissimuler son visage. Ce n'est seulement que lorsqu'elle entendit une porte se refermer qu'elle leva la tête. Grey la déposa sur une table de métal qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce. La petite explorait des yeux ce nouvel endroit. C'était un petit cabinet, un peu plus grand que sa chambre, les murs étaient en briques de pierres grises. Un lit se tenait dans le coin gauche, il ne devait pas être utilisé souvent étant donnée la couche de poussière qui se prélassait sur l'oreiller. Se retournant, elle découvrit une imposante table en bois, celle-ci était recouverte de verreries, de fioles et de flacons aux formes étranges remplies de liquides, de bocaux remplis d'objets en tous genres, de boîtes débordantes d'herbes et de minéraux cristallisés qui traînaient aux quatre coins de la table. Assis sur un haut tabouret, le maître de guilde s'affairait à broyer quelque chose dans un bol en bois. Il prenait une pincée de ça ici et une poignée de cela là-bas, mélangeant tout pour l'introduire dans le récipient. Noriyuko signa pour demander ce que le vieux était en train de préparer

\- Tu verras. répondit-il simplement

Natsu et Grey haussèrent les épaules lorsqu'elle se tourna vers eux. Perplexe, elle détailla les différents éléments de soin qui se trouvaient sur la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, le vieil homme invita Grey à approcher.

\- Gèle-moi ça, s'il te plaît. demanda-t-il en lui tendant le petit bol rempli d'un liquide rose boueux.

Grey se contenta de mettre une main sous le récipient et il serra le fond du bol. Une lueur bleue apparut et on entendit comment le liquide rose commença à se solidifier. Ça ne dura qu'une demi-seconde. Makarov retourna à la table et rassembla son index et son majeur au-dessus du liquide gelé. Une boule de lumière étincelante et brillante se matérialisa et tomba dans le bol. La glace se ramollit et forma une sorte de crème.

\- Si c'était pour le faire fondre, j'aurais pu m'en charger. ronchonna Natsu

\- Ce n'était pas du feu mais de l'énergie solaire. Ton feu aurait tout ruiné.

Le puissant mage prit une cuillère en métal et remua le contenu d'un air absent.

\- C'est prêt. déclara-t-il au bout de quelques minutes

Il s'avança jusqu'à Noriyuko et lui dit de tendre les bras. Immédiatement, Natsu vint se placer derrière elle. Makarov lança un regard exaspéré au jeune mage de feu. Réticente, la jeune femme signa pour demander si cela faisait mal.

\- Bien sûr que non. dit le vieil homme en levant les yeux aux ciel

Natsu s'approcha encore plus, voulant rassurer la petite avec sa présence.

\- Allez, montre-moi tes mains. ordonna Makarov

Elle obéit, mal à l'aise. Le membre du conseil prit une cuillerée de cette pâte et la claqua sur les mains de sa patiente.

\- Étale-en aussi sur tes bras et tes épaules.

Une fois qu'elle s'était assurée que la crème ne brûlait pas, ni ne provoquait de lésion cutanée, Noriyuko s'affaira à malaxer sa peau pour bien faire pénétrer le produit. Makarov leva le bras pour poser de la crème sur le visage de la petite mais Noriyuko lui attrapa la main et le retint. Quelques instants de silence passèrent et le vieux mage retira sa main brutalement. Il la frotta pour enlever les traces rouges qu'avait laissé la gamine sur sa peau.

\- Mais qui-ce qui te prend ?

\- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas toucher à cette balafre. intima Natsu

Makarov ne répondit pas.

C'est son problème si elle veut garder ses cicatrices. pensa le maître

Maintenant, va falloir passer au moment désagréable.

\- Natsu, Grey, venez par ici.

Le maître retourna à la table et fit mine de ranger ses outils alors que les deux mages s'avancèrent vers lui. Il leur fit signe de se baisser, tels des conspirateurs.

\- Ce que je vais faire maintenant va lui faire mal, très mal. Alors débrouillez-vous pour qu'elle ne bouge pas, sinon je vais devoir recommencer et ça sera encore pire.

\- Que devez-vous faire ? demanda Grey, les sourcils froncés

\- Je dois lui remettre deux articulations en place et ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

\- Pourquoi ça doit être douloureux ? interrogea Natsu, fulminant de colère

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un mage de la médecine, ma magie se réside pas dans le pouvoir de soigner. Il n'y a aucun mage médecin à Fairy Tail, et je préfère le faire tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre encore plus longtemps, au risque que ses blessures s'aggraves.

 _NDA : la magie de la médecine inclut le pouvoir d'anesthésier les gens afin qu'ils ne souffrent pas pendant leurs guérisons. Lorsque l'on apprend cette magie, la faculté d'effacer la douleur ne peut être apprise car elle est propre aux mages médecin. Le maître va donc utiliser la magie de mouvement pour remettre les os de l'enfant en place._

Natsu hocha la tête à contre-coeur, réfléchissant à la manière de tenir immobile la jeune femme. Il lança un regard insistant à Grey qui voulait dire : laisse-moi faire. Se retournant, il alla vers la petite. Le regard méfiant avec lequel elle l'observait mit Natsu encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se tenait juste à coté d'elle quand il lui prit la main, plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Écoute petite, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Les yeux ronds qu'elle fit à ce moment suffirent pour poser la question.

\- Je veux que, dès que tu as mal, tu serres ma main, aussi fort que tu peux. Je veux que tu te concentres uniquement sur moi. Oublie tout le reste, et concentres-toi que sur moi, serre ma main dès que tu as mal et ne te préoccupes pas du reste. Il ne faut pas que tu bouges, ne bouges pas jusqu'à ce qu'on te le dise et ça passera vite. Tu as compris ?

Effrayée par la demande du mage, Noriyuko réfléchissait déjà à la manière de sauter de cette table et de partir en courant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre les yeux de Natsu. Elle y lisait comme dans un livre. Un livre ouvert qui racontait ses propres mots. S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis, ça passera vite, c'est promis, je suis désolé. Son instinct la poussait à fuir, à évaluer son chemin de fuite mais alors même qu'elle avait déjà tendu ses jambes pour encaisser le choc du saut, elle se ravisa et détendit ses muscles. Elle réussit à former un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres pour rassurer Natsu. Elle serra légèrement sa main, comme pour dire, Je suis prête Natsu acquiesça silencieusement, se colla contre la table, et baissa la tête.

\- Maître... souffla-t-il

Celui-ci eût un reniflement dédaigneux, vint vers eux et croisa six de ses doigts sur la cheville de Noriyuko.

\- C'est parti.

Un hurlement déchira l'air et Grey sursauta. Le cri aigu de la petite fille coupa le souffle à Natsu. Il s'en voulait à mort qu'elle doive subir ça alors qu'il avait promis qu'elle n'aurait plus mal, que Grey et lui allaient la protéger. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi, il essaya de se consoler en pensant que c'était pour la soigner qu'elle criait en ce moment même mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Noriyuko, elle, luttait pour ne pas bouger et éviter tout mouvement, exactement comme le lui avait dit Natsu. La douleur était apparu soudainement, il n'y avait eu pas de temps d'adaptation, non. Sorti du néant comme une flèche au bord tranchant, la douleur lui déchira la cheville et elle ne fit que prier pour que ça s'arrête. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ouvert la jambe pour en sortir les os, les uns après les autres, lentement. Elle se souvint de la recommandation du mage de feu et leva le bras, serrant la main de Natsu. Vu d'un certain angle, on aurait pu croire que Natsu et Noriyuko exécutaient un bras de fer mais la réalité était tout autre. Épaule contre épaule, bras contre bras, les mains accolées et serrées, ils se soutenaient mutuellement, encourageant l'autre de ne pas céder. Alors que Noriyuko sentit la force invisible quitter sa cheville, elle ressentit la présence soudaine des doigts du maître sur son épaule. Dans le creux de son épaule plus précisément. À nouveau, le pouvoir se fraya un chemin à travers le mur de peau, de sang et de muscle pour parvenir aux os et de saisir ses articulations et de les avancer. Le calvaire avait la même intensité que celle-ci exercé sur sa cheville, et l'enfant ne fut donc pas surpris mais ça n'en resta pas moins douloureux. Une dernière vague de douleur s'évanouit dans le sang bouillonnant de notre personnage, et le calme revint. Essoufflés, exténués, Natsu et Noriyuko appuyèrent chacun leurs têtes sur l'épaule de l'autre. Natsu se remettait plus de son stress et de son inquiétude que d'une réelle douleur physique mais il n'en est pas moins que cela lui en avait coûté en énergie émotionnelle. Quant à la petite, elle n'en pouvait plus. Aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement, elle se sentait vidée de toute force et se demandait même comment elle tenait encore assise au lieu de tomber à la renverse. Sans vraiment pouvoir en décider autrement, son corps lui imposa un repos obligatoire, et son esprit s'échappa en même temps qu'elle ferma les yeux.

Alors que Natsu voulut se redresser, il se rendit compte que la petite fille partit en avant, il la retint donc.

\- Hey, petite ? Est-ce que ça va ?

En la redressant, il découvrit ses yeux fermés et son corps inerte. Il la secoua légèrement des épaules avant de paniquer.

\- Hey Papy ! Que-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Du calme espèce de bourrin ! Elle dort, c'est tout. Elle est épuisée, je suis même un surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà évanouie pendant que je la soignais. Elle a juste besoin de repos et de sommeil, tout comme vous deux d'ailleurs. Je vais aller la coucher et vous allez vous reposer illico.

\- On s'en charge, dirent d'une seule voix Natsu et Grey

Le maître poussa un soupir de désespoir non dissimulé.

\- Dégagez au lit, et tout de suite. Avant que j'invoque Fairy Law.

\- On n'est plus là !

Natsu prit Noriyuko sur son dos et la transporta à travers l'auberge, Grey marchant à son côté. En franchissant la porte de l'infirmerie, ils découvrirent que la grande salle était quasiment vide, quelques rares retardataires jouaient encore aux cartes mais ceux-ci ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention aux garçons. Arrivant environ à la moitié des escaliers, ils entendirent Mirajane les appeler.

\- Psst, les garçons.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se tenait à la barricade et les regardait d'en bas.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? chuchota-t-elle

\- Elle est fatiguée, mais d'après Grand-Père avec du repos, ça devrait aller. répondit Grey

\- Tant mieux.

Mirajane scruta un moment le visage endormi de Noriyuko.

\- Si jeune... Ce genre de choses ne devrait pas arriver. Vous imaginez, si vous ne l'aviez pas trouvé ? Combien de temps et sous quelles conditions elle aurait encore dû vivre avec ces pirates. Lucy m'a dit que...

\- Lucy ne sait rien du tout ! s'exclama Natsu

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne parlait pas. Il faut pardonner à Lucy. Elle s'est emporté, c'est vrai, mais elle ne peut pas comprendre. Elle est naïve, et jalouse. Dans quelque temps, elle reviendra toute seule vous demander pardon. Soyez compréhensif quand ce moment viendra. Bonne nuit les garçons. Dormez bien.

Arrivés à l'étage, les mages entrèrent dans la chambre. Alors que Grey était en train de fermer la porte, Natsu lui demanda son aide. Il revint jusqu'à lui et défit Noriyuko de son dos, cette dernière s'y étant bien accrochée. Lorsque Grey déposa délicatement l'enfant sur le lit, Natsu suivit en la recouvrant de la couverture de laine. Ce dernier émit un reniflement amusé.

\- Que-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Grey

\- J'ai une impression de déjà-vu. Ça me rappelle quand Lisana et moi couvions l'oeuf d'Happy. répondit Natsu avec un sourire triste

\- Ouais. Sauf que cette fois, personne ne disparaîtra. assura le mage de glace

Il s'adossa au mur et croisant les bras, devant le lit et souffla. Natsu s'assied sur le bord du lit. Une obscurité douce gardait la pièce et la lumière claire de la lune filtrait à travers les fenêtres. La chambre était calme, paisible. Natsu observant d'un regard bienveillant sa protégée. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux. Les deux garçons s'attachèrent de plus en plus à cette petite rescapée et rien ne semblait pouvoir les empêcher de la protéger. Grey lâcha un bâillement.

\- Va te coucher. lui conseilla Natsu

\- Ne raconte pas de conneries. Je suis en pleine forme.

\- Grey, ça sert à rien de rester. Elle seras encore là demain.

\- Et pourquoi c'est pas toi qui irait se coucher ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas bâillé, moi. S'il se passe quelque chose, je viendrais te chercher.

Morphée l'entraînant de plus en plus dans ses bras, Grey décida à contre-coeur d'aller se coucher.

\- Okay, j'y vais, mais préviens moi si il y a quoi que ce soit. Et va au lit aussi. ordonna-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui

\- Oui.

 **Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Un simple message pour remercier et répondre à "l'inconnue" qui a rédigé la première review. Je suis heureuse que tu sois si captivée par mon histoire, et en effet, Lucy s'énerve assez rapidement. Mais tu verras dans les chapitres suivants que tout les personnages sont tous un peu plus "sombre" que dans l'oeuvre originale. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas une grande fan de ce personnage qui gagne un tour de poitrine à chaque nouveau tome mais soit, on pourrait parler de vengeance personnelle. Ton impression s'est révélée être exacte comme tu as pu le lire dans ce sixième chapitre. Ton feu d'impatience, si je peux le nommer ainsi, sera rassasié car je posterais un chapitre par jour sachant que j'en ai écrit 10 jusqu'à maintenant et que beaucoup d'autres sont en cours d'écriture. Encore merci de ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'aimerais encore ajouter que la NDA, est totalement inventée.**

 _ **À votre service, Haku Saito, δραγον !**_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une première nuit à

**Chapitre 7 : Une première nuit à Fairy Tail**

Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Lorsque Natsu regarda l'heure sur la montre au-dessus de la porte, il se demandait s'il était vraiment aussi tard. La lune était à son sommet et les nuages avaient depuis longtemps tracé leurs chemins, vers des terres lointaines. Tout était calme. Tout excepté une chose, Noriyuko. Le mage de feu scruta le visage de la petite, il était tendu, crispé. Il vit ses yeux s'agiter sous ses paupières closes et sa bouche avoir un étrange tic.

\- Hey petite. chuchota l'adolescent

Elle tourna la tête, d'un côté puis de l'autre, sans se réveiller. Natsu posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant pour vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre, il ne sentit rien d'autre que sa propre chaleur corporelle. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de son visage, et cala sa main contre sa joue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre la couverture en place, Noriyuko lâcha un léger gémissement et serra les poings. Elle se tourna de coté et attrapa l'oreiller sous sa tête, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, telle une peluche. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle. C'est seulement une fois la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller qu'elle soupira et s'immobilisa définitivement, sa respiration devint profonde, et régulière. Natsu attrapa la couverture empêtrée dans les pieds de Noriyuko et la tira sur les épaules de la petite.

\- Ton sommeil est agité... Et c'est normal. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas chasser tes cauchemars...

Natsu se laissa glisser sur le sol et croisa ses bras sur le matelas, puis posa sa tête dessus. Il resta là, dix minutes, vingt minutes, quarante minutes, une heure à veiller sur la jeune rescapée, espérant que son sommeil soit plus paisible et ses rêves plus heureux. Il ne sut au bout de combien de temps ses yeux tombèrent de fatigue. Natsu frotta ses paupières lourdes. Le pourfendeur de dragon se leva et alla tirer les rideaux, et resta quelques instants à la fenêtre, fixant la lune, quasiment pleine. Natsu n'aimait pas la lumière lunaire. Il n'aimait pas ce satellite tout court, il la trouvait froide, lointaine et malveillante. Il préférait de loin se prélasser au soleil, lui était chaud, proche et rassurant. Mais ce ressentiment était instinctif, étant le fils du Dragon de feu, Natsu ne pouvait juger de manière objective la lune et le soleil. Il détacha finalement son regard de l'astre nocturne pour le reporter sur Noriyuko. Elle avait toujours l'oreiller dans les bras mais avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle semblait tranquille. Natsu s'approcha, se baissa et frotta son front contre celui de la petite. Instinctivement. Puis il sortit. Happy l'attendait devant la porte, il déploya ses ailes et vint se poser sur la tête de son ami qui s'étirait.

\- Allez Happy, on rentre à la maison.

\- Natsu, t'a un cheveu brun sur la tête. dit le chat volant en tirant sur une des mèches de son ami

\- Hein ? Ah ouais. Va falloir me porter, j'ai pas envie de marcher.

\- Okay !

 **Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, je réponds à l'inconnue. Premièrement, je ne voudrais pas briser tes espoirs mais c'est une fanfiction encore en cours d'écriture et tout les chapitres ne sont donc pas encore écrits. Alors certes, ceux jusqu'au chapitre dix sont terminés mais il y a encore beaucoup de papier à noircir avant de terminer. Voilà pour la petite note négative, désolé.** **Deuxièmement, j'aimerais apporter une correction à ta pensée. Alors oui, Natsu se sent en effet coupable de la souffrance de l'enfant, mais pas Grey. Évidemment, cela ne lui fait pas plaisir de la voir souffrir, cependant il sait que c'est pour son bien et, contrairement au mage de feu, celui-ci préfère de loin intérioriser ses émotions et sentiments et donc par conséquent, est quelqu'un de beaucoup plus rationnel que Natsu. Voilà, petit caprice d'auteur pour mettre les choses aux clair.** **Enfin,** **encore une fois merci de tout ces petits compliments, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.**

 **Je pensais aussi à définir une heure pour poster les chapitres, dite-moi, vous lecteurs, ce que vous en pensez et je définirais une heure en fonctions de vos demandes.**

 **À votre service, Haku Saîto, δραγον !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Cicatrice et hérisson

**Chapitre 8 : Cicatrice et un hérisson**

Le soleil était à son zénith quand Noriyuko ouvrir les yeux le lendemain matin. Sa vue était obscurcie par une masse noire, elle secoua la tête et les cheveux qui lui couvraient les yeux s'écartèrent. Elle eut d'abord du mal à distinguer quoi-ce que soit, aussi elle se frotta les paupières. Le décor devint net et les couleurs prirent vie. La lumière claire du soleil tapait contre les vitres des fenêtres et demandait à entrer. Noriyuko repoussa la couverture et s'assied sur le bord du lit, elle remarqua que le coussin traînait par terre et elle se pencha pour le ramasser. La jeune fille tapota le coussin pour lui faire perdre la poussière du sol et le remit en place, sur le matelas. Puis elle se leva. Sa cheville droite lui rappela immédiatement l'examen médical de la veille et elle dut s'appuyer de ses deux bras sur le bureau. Elle tenait parfaitement sur son pied gauche mais la cheville de droite la faisait encore relativement souffrir, ce qui l'empêcha de marcher normalement. Déterminée, elle continua d'avancer jusqu'aux fenêtres en s'agrippant au bureau, à la chaise puis aux rideaux. Se tenant sur un pied, elle attrapa les rideaux et les dissocia. Une lumière vive, claire, joyeuse, prit possession de la chambre, inondant le visage de Noriyuko de son rayonnement envahissant. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres en grand et se colla contre le bord de fenêtres. Elle posa ses bras sur le cadre extérieur et sa peau accueillit avec joie la récupération de vitamine D. Aveuglée, la jeune fille se refusa de fermer les yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps que le soleil restait indéfiniment caché derrière les planches de bois de la cale, maintenant qu'elle pouvait à nouveau le regarder et l'apprécier sans risquer de se faire punir violemment par la suite, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en priver. Les rayons caressaient sa peau aussi doucement qu'une mère caresserait son enfant, laissant à chaque passage, une chaleur agréable et rassurante. Elle se demandait comment elle avait réussi à survivre sans ça pendant quasiment deux ans. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, elle baissa les yeux. Devant elle, s'étendait dans toute sa splendeur une partie du royaume de Fiore. Un lac interminable reflétait le ciel bleu, laissant même les nuages de coton flotter à sa surface. Derrière le lac, une chaîne de montagnes dessinait les silhouettes épineuses de ses pics dans l'horizon. Sur les côtés du lac se regroupaient des forets boisés, aux chênes immenses et aux pins solitaires. Une falaise surplombait en demi-cercle le lac et l'auberge se trouvait exactement sur cette falaise. Noriyko profita silencieusement de cet instant quand un bruit s'échappa de son ventre. Elle avait faim. Mais ne regretta pas pour autant d'avoir refusé la nourriture de Lucy hier. Elle aurait préféré avaler du poison de force (ce qui lui était déjà arrivé pendant la période de piraterie) plutôt que d'accepter la nourriture de cette sorcière blonde. La jeune fille décida de sortir de sa chambre. Assez persuadée qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation plus ou moins sécurisée, elle se retourna et marcha le long des murs pour arriver à la porte. Mais elle remarqua un miroir. Un long miroir vertical, collé au mur. Son propre reflet la fit frémir. Elle était encore plus petite que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, sa peau blanchâtre laissait voir ses veines bleues sur ses mains, ses poignets, ses bras et son cou. Les cheveux irrégulièrement coupés étaient courts et lui descendaient jusqu'au cou. Ses yeux noisette semblaient éteints. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas loin d'être des haillons, le pantalon qu'elle portait était déchiré jusqu'aux genoux et le T-shirt était déchiré à l'épaule et sur le côté du ne trouva que deux seuls points positifs à son apparence, la couleur de ses cheveux et dès ses yeux. La lumière du soleil qui baignait dans la pièce faisait ressortir du vert dans les yeux de Noriyuko. Elle se souvint que sa mère avait les yeux verts, et son père avait les yeux brun foncé. Le mélange avait donné cette particularité à la jeune fille. À la lumière du jour, des rayons verts s'immiscèrent dans l'iris noisette de Noriyuko, elle avait toujours adoré ça. Ses cheveux, eux avaient aussi besoin de soleil pour briller, chose que notre petite survivante appréciait grandement. Noriyuko arrêta son regard plusieurs minutes sur sa cicatrice. Elle était encore plus blanche que le reste de sa peau, impossible de ne pas la voir. On aurait pu croire à une pupille de chat. Elle passa ses doigts dessus, la consistance de sa peau n'avait pas changé, même si elle était un plus rugueuse que le reste de son visage. Alors qu'elle essayait plusieurs expressions faciales, la joie, la colère, la tristesse, le mépris, n'importe laquelle de ces émotions faisait plisser sa cicatrice et déformait légèrement son visage. Comment se trouver jolie dans ces conditions ? Noriyuko perdit le peu d'estime de soi qu'elle possédait encore et son expression s'assombrit. Elle resta quelques secondes de plus devant le miroir mais finit par détourner les yeux. La petite fille tourna la poignée de la porte, sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle. En retenant sa respiration, elle s'adossa à la porte en se tenant sur un pied. Pareil à la veille, le couloir était sombre et la seule lumière qu'on pouvait voir venait du fond. Plusieurs portes s'alignaient du coté droit du couloir et Noriyuko ne put en deviner le fond. Mais elle se souvint de la direction qu'avait prise Grey quand il l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie, elle suivit donc ce chemin-là, continuant de se tenir aux murs pour avancer. Au bout de plusieurs mètres, une vague vibration parvint à ses oreilles et elle commença à entendre du bruit. Le même bruit de foule que la veille. Elle ralentit le rythme de son avancée et s'approcha de plus en plus de la lumière. Ça y est. Noriyuko arrivait au bout du couloir, immobile, collé au coin du mur, à quelques centimètres des escaliers. Un seul pas aurait suffi pour poser le pied sur la première marche. Le bruit était bien le même que lorsque les garçons l'avaient transportés chez le maître. Prudemment, elle tourna la tête dans le coin du mur pour observer la salle. Celle-ci était un peu moins remplie qu'hier, elle était plus calme aussi. Elle aperçut la femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle lui avait sourit, peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Alors qu'elle prenait son courage à deux mains pour descendre, elle vit qu'un homme se pencha vers la femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle arrêta son geste. Elle fut impressionnée par sa carrure. Il était grand, plus grand que Natsu, ses cheveux étaient longs, noirs et en piques, ressemblant à un dos de hérisson mais en bien plus imposants. Lorsqu'il se tourna, Noriyuko retint son souffle. Les sourcils de cet adulte étaient des clous. Littéralement. Trois clous étaient implantés au-dessus des yeux de ce personnage, il avait également deux autres clous sur chaque côté du nez et encore deux clous implantés verticalement sur le menton. Il avait aussi une rangée de clous sur chaque oreille. Alors qu'il s'adossa au mur, il leva les yeux vers le haut des escaliers. Noriyuko se cacha derrière le coin rapidement. L'avait-il repérée ? Apparemment non, car quand elle osa regarder à nouveau, l'homme avait disparu. En revanche, la femme aux cheveux blancs se tenait au bas des escaliers, elle avait les mains l'une sur l'autre posées sur son ventre, elle semblait attendre. Quand Noriyuko sortit un peu plus son visage de l'ombre, la femme la regarda, sourit et lui fit signe de descendre. Timide, la jeune fille agrippa la rambarde de l'escalier et posa un pied sur la marche. Pas à pas, elle sautilla d'une marche à l'autre, s'efforçant de ne pas poser son pied droit à terre. Elle essaya de rester discrète, personne ne sembla la remarquer, aucune tête ne se tournait vers elle, contrairement à la dernière fois qu'elle était descendu ces escaliers. En repensant à tous ces visages fermés, ses pensées s'emballèrent et elle trébucha. Elle ne réussit pas à se rattraper et s'apprêtait à s'écraser sur les escaliers quand une barre de métal apparut subitement et lui barra la route. Noriyuko percuta la barre de métal de plein fouet et celle-ci arrêta sa chute en la retenant par le ventre. C'était douloureux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte que ne n'était pas une barre de métal qui lui avait évité une chute, mais un bras. Un bras musclé, épais et dont quatre clous étaient implantés dans l'avant-bras. Des clous ? Elle remonta du regard le long du bras et découvrit le même tatouage que Natsu et Grey portaient, l'homme le portait au même endroit que Natsu mais sur l'autre bras. En continuant, elle découvrit le visage de l'homme cloué de tout à l'heure. Elle sursauta et malgré son mal de ventre, elle réussit à faire un saut en arrière. Malheureusement son pied ne lui permit pas de tenir debout et elle retomba en arrière, craignant déjà de se casser le dos sur les marches. À nouveau, l'homme la retint. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la remise droite, sans la lâcher.

\- T'adore te casser la figure on dirait, sale gosse.

La voix de son "sauveur" était...métallique. Éraillée mais pas désagréable à entendre. Son ton laissait douter s'il plaisantait ou pas.

\- Oulà, regardez-moi ces yeux. Si les regards pouvaient tuer. Une féroce celle-là.

\- Gejeel. Sois gentil. avertis une voix féminine proche

Noriyuko tourna la tête vers le bas des escaliers, la femme aux cheveux blancs se trouva encore là.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mira, je ne casserais pas le jouet de Natsu et Grey. J'ai autre chose à faire que de me battre contre ces deux abrutis. Hey !

La petite avait envoyé son pied dans le tibia de l'homme aux clous. Comment osait-il parler de la sorte de Natsu et Grey ? Sa cheville lui fit terriblement mal mais elle ne regretta pas son geste.

\- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu t'es faite mal tout seul en essayant de me frapper.

Il baissa un regard curieux sur Noriyuko. Il ne comprenait pas comment une si petite chose puisse vouloir se défendre sans paraître ridicule. Elle planta un regard assassin dans les yeux de l'homme clouté, il fût surpris et ressentit quelque chose se manifester dans son crâne. Il se gratta le font au même moment et au même endroit où la petite appuyait sa paume contre son front.

\- Que-ce que...

\- Arrête de l'embêter Gajeel et amène-la-moi au bar s'il te plaît.

Avant que Noriyuko eût le temps de protester, Gajeel l'attrapa par les hanches et la prit par-dessus son épaule. Elle le frappa dans le dos.

\- Arrête ça. gronda-t-il

Elle n'écouta pas et continua, malgré le peu de force qui lui restait, malgré le mal qui lui tortillait le ventre.

\- J'ai dit arrête. Ou tu vas le regretter.

Alors qu'elle asséna un nouveau coup, quand sa main s'abattit sur les cheveux de l'homme, sa main glissa sur les cheveux, comme sur une surface plate. Sauf exception que les cheveux en hérisson de Gajeel avaient changée de composition et étaient aussi solides et tranchants qu'une lame de couteau. Noriyuko se coupa le poignet sur les cheveux de l'homme et quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent. Elle se retint de faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait affirmer sa souffrance, elle ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à ce hérisson sur deux pattes ! Celui-ci la déposa sans ménagement sur un haut tabouret près du bar en bois de plusieurs mètres de long.

\- Gajeel ! Je t'avais dit d'être gentil !

Mirajane regarda le poignet de Noriyuko qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.

\- Mais c'est elle ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de me frapper dans le dos, alors je l'ai fait arrêter.

\- En la coupant ? Il est vrai qu'elle te fera beaucoup plus confiance à partir de maintenant. Si Natsu ou Grey apprend qu'elle s'est coupée par ta faute, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Qu'ils viennent pour voir !

Gajeel eût un reniflement dédaigneux et s'éloigna. La petite se tourna vers Mirajane.

\- Je suis désolé, Gajeel est un peu rude mais quand on apprend à le connaître, il peut vite devenir un ami précieux. Bon, laisse-moi regarder ça.

Timide, elle tendit son poignet sans trop s'avancer pour autant. Elle examina quelques secondes la coupure avant de plonger la main sous le bar et d'en retirer un bol rempli d'une crème rose. C'était la même lotion que celle que le maître avait fabriqué la veille. Mirajane en prit une noisette sur le doigt et l'appliqua délicatement sur la légère ouverture. Au bout de quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de coupure. La peau s'était refermé et le sang avait séché.

\- Bon, maintenant que ça, c'est réglé, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu aimerais manger. Tu dois avoir faim non ?

La concernée hocha la tête.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir. Il te faut quelque chose de consistant, en quantité suffisante pour te rassasier mais sans te rendre malade. Oui, tu sais il faut faire attention à ce que tu manges dans les premiers jours, je ne sais pas comment tu t'alimentais là-bas mais si tu manges trop d'un coup ton estomac ne seras pas habitué et tu te rendras malade. J'ai trouvé ! Du riz risotto, tu aimes ça ? Super ! Alors c'est parti pour du riz risotto. Au fait, je m'appelle Mirajane.

Le temps que Mirajane s'affairait à préparer le repas de Noriyuko, celle-ci observait avec ébahissement son poignet. Elle passa son pouce dessus d'un air distrait, sa peau était aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. Mais elle ne pensa pas à sa guérison fulgurante, mais songeait plutôt à Gajeel. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Ses cheveux s'étaient subitement transformés en lame de rasoir sans même changer d'apparence. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un mage. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui préoccupait encore plus la petite que les capacités magiques du hérisson. Elle songea sérieusement au grésillement qui s'était manifesté dans un coin de sa tête quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Une sorte de courant électrique avait perturbé l'esprit de notre héroïne et elle avait dû appuyer sa paume contre son front pour faire stopper ce dérangement. Il n'avait pas échappé à Noriyuko que Gajeel s'était frotté le front, au même endroit et au même moment. Une coïncidence ? Sûrement, pensa la jeune fille. Mais malgré le mauvais caractère, la coupure due à ses cheveux et la façon dont il avait parlé de Grey et Natsu, Noriyuko voulût en savoir plus sur cet homme. Après tout, il lui avait évité une chute douloureuse dans les escaliers, elle lui était redevable, et malgré sa nature rancunière, elle décida de le remercier. Mais Gajeel disparut dès ses pensées à l'instant même où Mirajane déposa devant elle une assiette blanche dont s'échappait un filet de vapeur. La petite resta quelques instants à observer le riz fumant, recouvert d'une sauce grise. Elle leva la tête vers Mirajane quand celle-ci posa une fourchette et un couteau sur chaque côté de l'assiette. Avec un signe de tête et un sourire elle encouragea Noriyuko à manger. La rescapée prit la fourchette dans sa main droite et lentement, la planta dans le riz. Elle en retira un petit monticule de riz, ouvrit la bouche et refermait ses lèvres sur le manche froid de la fourchette. La première chose que Noriyuko remarquait, était la chaleur. Les grains de riz lui brûlèrent la langue et le palais pendant que la sauce lui descendait le long de la gorge. Elle avala sans mâcher, sans avoir senti le moindre goût. Elle regarda Mirajane.

\- Mâche, et ça sera meilleur.

La jeune fille reprit une bouchée, mais souffla sur la fourchette avant de l'enfourcher. La sauce avait un goût de champignon noir, et le riz était fondant avec un léger goût salé. C'était bon.

Noriyuko continua de manger lentement, et quand elle eût fini son assiette, elle se toucha le menton et s'inclinait devant la serveuse.

\- De rien, dit-elle en souriant

Noriyuko se tourna sur son siège et regardait avec curiosité la salle. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, beaucoup de monde avait quitté la salle. Elle attira l'attention de Mirajane, désigna la salle et signa.

\- Si j'ai tout compris, tu demandes où tout le monde est parti ?

Noriyuko acquiesça.

\- Tu vois le tableau là-bas ? C'est le tableau des quêtes, toutes les missions que l'on reçoit de la part des citoyens sont affichés là. Les magiciens de la guilde accomplissent ces quêtes et sont payés pour ça, c'est notre travail. Et il est midi, la plupart des gens partent travailler à cette heure de la journée. C'est le seul moment où c'est un peu calme.

Coupant presque sa phrase, un tremblement secoua subitement la terre. Affolée, Noriyuko s'accrocha au bar.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a un entraînement, ça fait toujours beaucoup de bruit. C'est normal chez nous. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble que c'est Natsu et Grey qui s'entraînent. Tu veux aller voir ?

 **Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Cette fois-ci, je remercie plusieurs personnes. - Troll forever, qui est mon premier follower. Merci de ton follow et de ton commentaire. Ayant apparemment une yaoiste experte sous les yeux, je dois malheureusement te décevoir, pas de Natsu x Grey ici. J'essayerais de me dépêcher de mettre en ligne les prochains chapitres, si tu es si impatiente. Merci de tes compliments. - QueenCici, merci de ton fav et de ton commentaire. Comme dit, j'essayerais de me dépêcher. - Leobolt, merci de ton fav. - Laine55455, je ne sais comment m'exprimer pour te remercier de ton commentaire. C'est celui qui m'a fait le plus plaisir. Alors en effet, mes personnages se détachent assez facilement de l'oeuvre original mais ça, je l'ai déjà dis. La caractère de Lucy sera important pour la suite, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne diabolise pas un personnage pour rien. En ce qui concerne ta question, fille ou garçon, je vous laisse deviner ! Un nom masculin, des tournures de phrases parfois féminines, mystère ! Ma signature t'intrigue ? Je signe partout avec ça, et tu es le premier à en découvrir le sens. Félicitations, mais essayons d'être discret, laisse donc le suspense aux autres.**

 **Et je m'excuse du titre du chapitre, que je trouve à mon sens, pas terrible, mais je ne voulais pas laisser un chapitre sans titre. Désolé.** **Avoir des lecteurs si fidèles seulement une semaine après avoir posté le premier chapitre, jamais je n'aurais osé y penser. Merci beaucoup !**

 **À votre service, Haku Saito, δραγον !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un combat ?

**Chapitre 9 : Un combat ?**

La petite hocha la tête, ravi de pouvoir revoir ses amis. Ami... Ce mot résonnait étrangement dans son esprit, elle ne se rappela pas en avoir déjà eu avant, elle ne se rappelait de quasiment rien de sa vie d'avant la piraterie. En même temps, il lui parût bizarre d'appeler Natsu et Grey ses amis, car enfin, elle les voyaient plus comme une sorte de protection. Alors que Mirajane l'aidait à descendre du tabouret, elle se demandait également quelle sorte d'entraînement Grey et Natsu pouvaient bien suivre. Les deux filles traversèrent l'auberge, Noriyuko utilisant le bras de Mirajane comme une béquille. Plus elles se rapprochaient de la porte qui menait dans l'arrière court de l'auberge, plus elles se mirent à entendre des cris et des exclamations. Mais à chaque fois que la petite fille levait la tête vers la serveuse, elle souriait en toute tranquillité. Quand finalement, elle ouvrit la porte, la vision qui s'offrit à notre petite héroïne la choqua profondément et elle lâcha la main de Mirajane. Devant elle s'étendait une vaste arène de combat au-dessus de laquelle le soleil faisait planer ses rayons, des nuages de poussière s'envolaient de part en part et à travers les grains de sable, elle vît d'abord Grey debout devant le mur limitateur de l'arène. Elle ne le voyait que de dos mais elle devina qu'il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et à côté de lui, flottait tranquillement Makarov, assis en tailleur. Mais bien au-delà de cela, toute l'attention de Noriyuko était dirigé vers le centre de l'arène, dans lequel Natsu se battait férocement contre une femme à la chevelure rouge sang flamboyante. Celle-ci semblait être une véritable amazone, elle était armée de deux épées dans chaque main et, très loin d'avoir l'air sympathique, son visage était crispé par la concentration sur le combat, elle semblait d'ailleurs très bien se débrouiller et le pourfendeur de Dragon paraissait en difficulté. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle faisait Noriyuko se mit à courir. Une poussée d'adrénaline lui fît oublier sa cheville l'espace d'un instant et elle s'élançait à présent vers le champ de bataille.

\- Grey ! entendit-elle Mirajane crier derrière elle

Mais avant même que Grey et le Maître ne se soient véritablement retournés, elle les avait déjà dépassé et entrait dans l'arène sans s'arrêter. Les yeux rivés sur Natsu, elle ne pensait qu'à le sortir de là. C'était assez drôle dans le sens où, maintenant, c'était elle qui venait à son secours. Une tempête de sable s'élevait dans l'arène et la petite eût du mal à voir où elle allait mais en entendant la voix de Natsu juste devant elle, elle accéléra. Butant sur une pierre, elle trébucha et s'étalait sur le sol. Elle entendit quelque part au loin, la voix de Grey qui criait, mais elle ne pût discerner un mot de ses paroles et ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle devait s'occuper pour l'instant. Crachant les quelques grains de sable qui s'étaient infiltrés dans sa bouche, elle relevait la tête, elle se rendit compte que la femme guerrière se ne se trouvait qu'à peine un mètre et demi devant elle, mais sans donner l'impression de l'avoir remarqué. Les yeux baissés sur un Natsu agenouiller qui toussait et se serrait la poitrine, elle ne semblait qu'attendre le moment où le garçon lèverait les yeux vers elle pour finalement, lui asséner le coup fatal. Mais quand sa patience vînt à sa fin, elle oublia d'attendre le moment propice et elle leva les deux bras, croisa ses sabres au-dessus de sa tête et clama haut et fort avec un sourire carnassier :

\- C'est terminer pour toi, Natsu !

Pile au moment où ses sabres tranchèrent l'air pour s'abattre sur le mage, Noriyuko se releva et sauta sur Natsu, faisant rempart entre lui et les lames aiguisés.

\- Erza !

Le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de Natsu, Noriyuko entendit un bruit de cristal en train de se briser, elle n'y prêta cependant pas attention et lorsque le calme revint, elle releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Le pourfendeur de Dragon était immobile, il donnait à peine l'impression de respirer, la petite lui secoua l'épaule mais il ne réagit pas. Paniquant, elle lui tira une mèche de cheveux, poussant des petits gazouillements afin de lui signaler sa présence. Alors qu'elle tirait énergiquement une autre de ses mèches, Natsu releva subitement la tête en s'exclamant :

\- Aïe ! Erza, on avait dit pas les cheveux !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant Noriyuko. Il avait des tâches de poussières plus ou moins foncées sur le visage et des égratignures un peu partout.

\- Petite ? Mais, que-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Natsu regardait autour de lui, et la gamine fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent prisonniers sous une espèce de dôme entièrement fait de glace et alors que Noriyuko reculait que de quelques centimètres, elle sentit quelque chose de pointu s'enfoncer dans son dos. Elle s'écarta vivement et lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle découvrit les sabres de la femme dont les lames s'étaient enfoncés dans la glace mais sans pouvoir en ressortir. C'était donc ça qu'elle avait entendue tout à l'heure. Ouf ! Encore quelques centimètres et elle se serait fait embrocher par cette amazone. L'adrénaline ayant à présent déserté son corps, Noriyuko sentit d'un coup la douleur se manifester et elle s'écroula. Natsu se trouva tout de suite à ses côtés et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui lança un regard de reproche et signa. Il récita mot par mot :

\- On s'en fiche de moi, toi, comment tu vas ? Mais enfin, je vais très bien, que-ce qui t'a pris de venir te jeter entre Erza et moi, c'était très dangereux !

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il y eût soudain un énorme bruit de cristal brisé et quand nos deux protagonistes se tournèrent vers ce bruit, Grey apparut parmi les décombres de son dôme en miettes. Oui, c'était bien Grey qui avait invoqué cette structure. Il se précipita sur eux et s'agenouilla devant Noriyuko et examina la cheville de leur protégée d'un air songeur.

\- Faudrait vraiment que t'arrête d'être si courageuse ma grande. dit-il d'un ton mi-las, mi-amusé

\- Courageuse ? Inconsciente, oui ! Pourquoi t'es-tu lancer entre nous ? T'aurais pu te faire tuer si la boule de neige n'avait pas réagi !

\- Natsu ! La ferme ! Je te signale qu'elle est seulement entré dans l'arène pour te sauver.

\- Me sauver ? De quoi ?

\- Espèce d'abruti, à ton avis elle pensait à quoi quand elle a vu que t'étais en train de te faire attaquer par une inconnue, armée jusqu'aux dents sur le point de te faire trancher la tête ? Elle a juste eu peur pour toi et s'est précipitée pour te sauver sans réfléchir.

Il se garda bien d'ajouter exactement comme toi tu l'aurais fait à sa place.

\- Tu ferrais mieux de la remercier de se faire du souci pour toi, crétin. Elle est même pas censée pouvoir marcher toute seule.

\- C'est quoi ce foutoir ? résonna une voix grave, Grey, pourquoi es-tu intervenu ?

La femme aux cheveux rouges s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers le petit groupe. L'armure noire et rouge pointue et les hautes couettes avaient disparu, et avait laissé place à un buste d'armure grise décoré d'une croix rouge et d'une jupe bleu marine. Ses cheveux raides étaient relâchés et lui tombait jusqu'aux hanches, ses yeux marron, presque noirs, lançait des éclairs qui fit frémir les deux garçons. Elle n'avait plus de sabres mais tenait dans sa main gauche une longue épée.

\- Sois sage. souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Noriyuko avant de se retirer à quelques mètres.

Natsu s'éloigna en même temps, laissant l'enfant seule face à l'imposante guerrière. Celle-ci pointa son épée sur sa gorge, ne laissant que quelques millimètres d'espace entre la peau blanche et l'extrémité de la lame. La petite déglutit.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda l'amazone d'un ton méprisant et soupçonneux.

Natsu et Grey jetèrent un regard au maître qui répliqua :

\- Alors là, vous vous débrouillez, c'est votre problème. Je n'interviens pas.

\- J'attends une réponse ! s'exclama la femme, en faisant un geste de la main qui faillit coûter un œil à Noriyuko si elle n'avait pas rentré la tête à ce moment-là.

Le silence persistait dans l'arène.

\- Bon. Eh bien je suppose que si personne ne me répond, cette chose doit être insignifiante. Il n'y a donc aucun problème à ce que je fasse disparaître cette intrus de notre territoire !

Au moment même où la diablesse leva le bras de manière théâtrale et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur Noriyuko, un jet de glace et une boule de feu jaillirent des deux côtés et envoyèrent l'épée valser haut dans le ciel. En moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire, Natsu et Grey s'étaient placés devant la petite, la cachant aux yeux de la diablesse. Côte à côte, ils défièrent du regard leurs amie.

\- Tiens donc, elle n'est pas si insignifiante que ça finalement . Je me répète, c'est quoi, ça ?

Elle pointa du doigt l'enfant.

\- C'est une gamine qu'on a trouvée sur un bateau pirate de mages noirs, lors de notre dernière mission. Elle était leurs prisonnière et esclave. répondit courageusement Grey

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait ici ?

\- Qu'aurais-tu voulu qu'on fasse ? Qu'on la laisse là-bas ? Nous l'avons emmené avec nous et ça fait trois jours qu'elle vit ici, à la guilde. enchaîna-t-il

\- Vous laissez une inconnue s'introduire dans notre maison ? Cette gamine pourrait être n'importe qui, ou n'importe quoi et vous, vous l'emmener de manière toute à fait inconsciente dans notre quartier général ? Il n'y a que moi qui vois un problème ?

\- Elle n'est une menace pour personne !

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez vérifié ? Quelle est sa nature ?

\- C'est une mage. Elle est comme nous !

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait. Et c'est quoi sa spécialité ?

\- On ne sait pas encore. Sa magie ne s'est pas encore montré...

\- Une indécise hein ? C'est plus que suspect, ça sent le piège.

\- Erza, tu es plus que ridicule. Tu crois vraiment que...

Grey arrêta sa phrase, sentant quelque chose s'accrocher à son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux et vit Noriyuko se frayer un chemin entre les jambes des deux mages. Se tenant sur un pied, elle serra la main sur la ceinture de Grey et pour tenir debout. Se cachant à moitié derrière lui, elle lança un regard féroce vers Ezra. Celle-ci lui rendit bien mais elle était bien plus effrayante, Noriyuko cacha son visage contre Grey en étouffant une exclamation de frayeur. Elle sentit le bras de celui-ci entourer ses épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que cette gosse se donne un air d'enfant battu qu'elle mérite notre aide. Cependant, si elle est encore ici, c'est que le Maître ne l'a pas empêché de rester, je me résigne donc à son jugement. Mais elle reste suspecte. Je vais la garder à l'œil.

Natsu et Grey semblèrent plus ou moins satisfaits du résultat, ils baissèrent la tête et courbèrent l'échine. Noriyuko ne comprenait pas cette réaction, ils devraient être heureux non ? Pourquoi baissait-il la tête ? Elle décida de leur poser la question plus tard. Erza leur fit un signe de tête méprisant et se détourna d'eux. Elle partit voir Makarov, ils échangèrent quelques mots et tous les deux regagnèrent l'auberge, suivit de Mirajane. Une fois que la porte arrière de l'auberge claqua, les deux mages lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ouf ! J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer cette fois-ci.

\- On a eu de la chance sur ce coup-là, espérons que ça dure. Erza ne sera pas toujours aussi indulgente. Allez petite, on te ramène dans ta chambre.

Il s'accroupit, le dos tourné vers Noriyuko.

\- Allez, grimpe. dit-il

Résignée, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et sauta d'un pied sur son dos. Il resserra ses bras sur les jambes de la petite et ils se mirent en route, Grey marchant à leurs côtés.

 **Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Merci pour vos retours positifs sur le chapitre huit, ça me fait chaud au cœur. À nouveau, je réponds à chacun d'entre vous. - Troll forever, merci de ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **\- Laine55455, sache qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur compliment pour moi que de me dire que mon histoire est différente. Compliment que tu me fais indirectement dans ta parenthèse. Donc merci. J'ai donc affaire à une jeune femme. Intéressant. Merci d'adorer mes descriptions car j'y passe beaucoup de temps et d'attention, corrigeant souvent mes textes, donc savoir que cela plaît, c'est génial. Un lien entre Noriyuko et les Dragon Slayer ? Vraiment ? On verra bien. Quelle merveille que de savoir que j'ai réussi à conquérir ton cœur avec mes écrits ! Je te relis au prochain chapitre, du moins j'espère, chère Louve ! Copieuse va ! Je suis content que l'introduction de Gajeel se soit passé sans soucis, sachant qu'au début, je le détestais comme la peste pour ce qu'il avait fait à Reby, puis ça a été atténuer par ce qu'il avait fait à Lucy. Oui, je suis quelqu'un de passablement sadique. Maintenant, je l'adore. Il reste un connard mais dans le bon sens. Désolé d'utiliser un gros mot. Du coup, comme je l'apprécie et que je trouve que c'est un personnage intéressant, j'ai décidé de l'ajouter à l'histoire.**

 **Ça y est, ce chapitre ci-dessus était le dernier chapitre complet de mon histoire. À partir de maintenant, il vous faudra patienter pour me laisser écrire la suite. Avec un peu de chances, je pourrais poster le dixième chapitre lundi. Mais cela veut quand même dire que vous avez eut votre dose quotidienne de chapitres pendant une semaine, c'est pas mal, je pense. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans les reviews, je les lirais toutes et répondrais à tout le monde.**

 ** _À votre service, Haku Saito, δραγον !_**


	10. Chapitre 10 : D'où vient-elle ?

**Chapitre 10 : D'où vient-elle ?**

Après avoir doucement refermé la porte, Grey s'adossa au mur près du lit. Il observa comment Natsu se baissa pour laisser Noriyuko glisser de son dos sur le matelas. Il se retourna et demanda :

\- Bon, on va voir si la crème magique de Papy a fait son effet. Fais-voir tes petits bras.

Natsu n'eut pas le temps de s'avancer que la petite s'était reculée jusqu'au mur, enroula ses bras autour d'elle et détourna la tête d'un air coupable.

\- Que-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, troublé

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu lui dois des excuses ? trancha la voix de Grey

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Natsu

\- Parce que tu lui as reproché d'être venu te sauver ! Je dois te rappeler les reproches que tu lui as lancés au visage alors qu'elle se faisait juste du souci pour toi, abruti.

L"abruti" sembla tout d'un coup réaliser de quoi il était question et il reporta ses yeux sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci refusa de le regarder, fermant les yeux.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai eu tort de te parler comme ça. Excuse-moi.

Noriyuko lui coupa la parole en signant.

\- "Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ton combat, je suis désolée.

Natsu voulût répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua :

\- C'est juste que quand j'ai vu cette femme t'attaquer, j'ai eu peur et mon corps s'est mit à bouger tout seul."

Il inspira pour répondre mais, à nouveau, elle ne s'arrêta pas et se confondis en excuse.

\- "Je sais, c'est ma faute mais elle allait te tuer, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, je ne savais pas que vous auriez des ennuis à cause de moi, je suis déso..."

Elle s'arrêta net. Natsu lui avait attrapé les mains mais elle sursauta. Cependant, il ne la lâcha pas et serra même ses mains, diffusant sa chaleur apaisante.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, petite. Rien, absolument rien, n'est de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un entraînement. C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, je n'aurais pas dû. On aurait dû te prévenir que certaines choses se passent différemment ici qu'à d'autres endroits. Alors arrête de t'excuser, de culpabiliser, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Calme-toi juste...

Natsu réchauffa intentionnellement ses propres mains et il redirigea la chaleur vers celles de sa protégée. Elle sembla se détendre un peu et soupira. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva lentement les yeux vers Natsu, les joues rouges. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, un choc électrique se propagea dans le cortex frontal des deux protagonistes. Natsu pouvait se retenir de vouloir faire disparaître ce dérangement par un geste, mais pas Noriyuko qui s'appuya la paume contre le front, au-dessus du sourcil gauche.

Natsu esquissa un sourire et fit signe à la petite de s'approcher. Celle-ci obéit et avança vers le bord du lit où Natsu examina ses bras et jambes.

\- Il reste deux, trois marques mais elles disparaîtront avec le temps. conclut-il

Quand le mage releva les yeux vers Noriyuko, ses traits se tordirent l'espace d'un instant. Troublée, elle se rendit compte que Natsu ne la regardait pas dans les yeux mais qu'il fixait quelque chose sur son visage. La cicatrice, réalisa-t-elle soudainement. Le jeune homme observait avec amertume la cicatrice blanche qui barrait l'oeil gauche de l'adolescente. Puis, lentement, Natsu leva la main et voulut toucher le visage de Noriyuko. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais il n'arrêta pas son geste. Il passa doucement le pouce sur la cicatrice, retraçant la longueur sur le visage de notre héroïne. Partagée entre la peur et l'envie de réconfort, elle fut paralysée.

Finalement convaincue par la chaleur de Natsu, elle appuya sa joue contre la main du jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire merci, montrer sa reconnaissance mais sa voix l'en empêchait, toujours éteinte.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? chuchota Natsu

Elle signa, gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Ils t'ont puni... Mais pourquoi ?

Elle expliqua du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Tu as essayé de t'enfuir. Trois fois.

Elle montra trois doigts.

\- La troisième fois...

Noriyuko mima le geste d'un fouet qui claque.

Natsu devint silencieux et détourna les yeux pour cacher la flamme qui venait de s'y allumer. Ses pensées fulminaient de rage. Comment ont-ils osé ?! Faire ça à une petite fille ! Quand je les retrouverais, je les tuerais ! En relevant les yeux vers elle, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur la sienne. Cette enfant a tellement besoin de réconfort...

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Noriyuko s'avança et vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, se pelotant comme un chaton contre le torse de Natsu. Celui-ci referma ses bras sur elle, serrant sa protégée contre lui, réchauffant ce petit corps fragile.

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici le dixième chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il n'est pas très long, je m'en excuse. Comme d'habitude, je réponds à vos reviews :**

 **\- Merci à Troll forever, tes compliments font toujours autant plaisir.**

 **\- QueenCici, merci, merci, ça me fait plaisir à moi de l'écrire. Et oui, pas de pairing ici.**

 **\- Et bien évidemment chère Louve, qui, fidèle à soi-même, à encore écrit plusieurs lignes. Mon identité n'est pas secret mais mystère. Concernant la tienne, je me demandai l'âge que tu as, à partir de là, il serait facile de deviner ce que tu fais dans la vie. Non, non, Erza reste la même mais vous verrez ça prochainement, elle reviendra. Ma signature et mon nom viennent d'un des personnages principaux du magnifique film de Hayao Miyzaki, réalisateur que tout le monde connaît, et à juste titre, « Le Voyage de Chihiro. » Je suis persuadé que tu le connais, et si tel n'est pas le cas, vade retro Satanas ! Sacrilège !**

 **Un jour, peut-être, je me révèlerais. Mais ce jour est loin d'être arrivée alors je dirais, apprécie le mystère.**

 **Un homme a dit un jour, « L'ignorance, est le plus beau des cadeaux », à méditer.**

 **À votre service, Haku Saîto,** **δ** **v** **α** **γον** **!**


	11. Chapitre 11 : De nouveaux vêtements

**Chapitre 11 : De nouveaux vêtements.**

Le lendemain, Noriyuko déjeunait tranquillement au bureau de sa chambre, observant le paysage à la fenêtre. Un plateau de nourriture se trouvait sur le bureau à son réveil. Cela faisait un petit quart d'heure qu'elle était levée quand on toqua à la porte. Noriyuko avala de travers et son réflexe premier fut d'aller se cacher et elle courra derrière les rideaux. Elle retint sa respiration quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un pas pesant s'avança et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

\- Tu n'as besoin de te cacher, gamine. Je vais rien te faire.

L'adolescente reconnut immédiatement cette voix. C'était la femme à l'épée de la veille. Noriyuko ne bougea pas et entendit la femme soupirer.

\- Je te le répète, t'a pas besoin de te cacher. Je suis juste venue te parler, tu peux sortir de ta cachette.

Encore une fois, la petite refusa de bouger. Un nouveau soupir et elle entendit le matelas grincer, signe que la femme s'était assise sur le lit.

\- Bon tant pis, je vais te parler comme ça alors. Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir menacée. Je sais que t'a rien fait de mal et que t'es pas dangereuse mais faut bien que tu comprennes que cette guilde est le foyer de beaucoup de gens. C'est pour ça que j'ai réagi comme ça, je protège cet endroit et je le protégerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie pour que des gens comme toi peuvent venir se réfugier ici. Fairy Tail est un endroit très spécial.

Noriyuko s'efforça de respirer normalement. Elle avait du mal à dissocier l'image de cette femme en train de menacer Natsu de celle qui était en train de s'excuser devant elle. Cependant, elle prit en considération l'explication de la diablesse. Elle pensa que, si elle aussi, avait eu un endroit semblable à protéger, elle aurait sans doute réagi de la même manière. Une certaine compréhension et empathie gagnèrent le cœur de notre héroïne. Elle décida d'accepter ses excuses, mais avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se dévoiler, Erza se leva. Elle quitta la chambre de son pas lourd et lança :

\- J'espère que tu comprends. Encore désolé. Et encore une chose, Reby viendra te voir tout à l'heure.

Et la porte se ferma. En revenant sur sa chaise, Noriyuko se demanda qui était Reby. Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Noriyuko profitait du soleil depuis sa fenêtre, on toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Une voix de femme s'éleva derrière la porte. À nouveau, la jeune fille courra se cacher derrière les rideaux bleus de la fenêtre et se recroquevilla par terre afin de se faire plus petite. Elle stoppa sa respiration quand elle entendit les gonds de la porte grincer. - P'tite ?

Soulagée, Noriyuko relâcha son souffle et sortit à quatre pattes de sa cachette et se releva quand Grey afficha un sourire. - Mais que-ce que tu faisais derrière les rideaux ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle répondit en signant. Me cacher . Grey fronça les sourcils l'espace d'un instant avant d'afficher un grand sourire et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa protégée. - Ici, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher. Personne à Fairy Tail ne te fera du mal, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire là-dessus. Je te le promets.

Malgré les paroles du mage de glace, Noriyuko resta perplexe et avec la méfiance constante qui s'était installé en elle au fil des années, elle avait du mal à croire que tout homme, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, soit totalement bon.

\- Enfin bref, j'ai quelqu'un avec moi, quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter. Tu es d'accord ? La jeune femme se recula jusqu'au mur et détourna la tête. Elle ne voulait rencontrer personne, elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule, elle n'avait pas besoin des autres. Grey remarqua le trouble de Noriyuko et s'approcha.

\- Hey. Hey, regarde-moi. Elle te fera aucun mal, elle est très gentille, tu verras. Je suis là, je reste avec toi. Tant que je serais là, tout ira bien, d'accord ? Grey lui caressa les bras avant de prendre en main les siennes. Acquiesçant malgré elle, la jeune fille hocha la tête. - C'est bien, je suis fier de toi. affirma le jeune homme en se levant. Reby, tu peux entrer. lança-t-il vers la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur une petite femme aux cheveux bleus, courts et bouclés. Un bandeau orange lui tenait les cheveux en arrière. Elle avait un visage rond et rebondi, à l'allure amicale. Un pantacourt en jean lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et un T-shirt rouge simple lui cachait le ventre. Des sandales ouvertes avec des petits talons lui servaient de chaussures. Elle portait dans ses bras une petite pile de vêtements et quelques livres.

\- P'tite, je te présente Reby MacGarden, mage de l'écriture et membre à part entière de notre guilde. annonça Grey. Reby, voici Noriyuko, notre petite rescapée dont tout le monde parle en ce moment. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle ne peut pas encore parler mais elle comprend très bien ce qu'on dit et elle répond par signes, c'est pas très compliqué de comprendre, tu verras.

Apparemment timide, la jeune mage la salua d'un sourire. Noriyuko recula derrière Grey, se servant de lui comme bouclier. - Eh, eh. Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle ne te fera rien. Elle est venue t'apporter des habits et même des bouquins. Dis bonjour. Même si elle détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire, Noriyuko salua la mage d'un geste de la main. - Enchantée de te rencontrer, Noriyuko. dit la jeune femme. Grey, il me semble que tu m'ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. demanda-t-elle au mage, l'air perplexe

\- S'en est bien une, je sais que le prénom et les cheveux peuvent porter à confusion mais regarde bien, montre-lui ta frimousse ma grande.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur son épaule et la poussa un peu en avant, et elle finit par avancer d'elle-même de quelques pas. Elle leva la tête vers Reby mais baissa les yeux, se tortilla les mains, honteuse de son apparence. Cette dernière entendit la fille aux cheveux bleus s'avancer vers elle et se baisser pour l'observer. Après un moment de silence, la voix douce de Reby s'éleva. - Tu es jolie.

Le coeur de notre personnage commença à battre plus vite et elle releva la tête. Reby lui sourit en inclinant légèrement la tête de côté. Noriyuko rougit et se tapota le menton une fois.

\- Ça veut dire merci, non ? demanda Reby à Grey

Il acquiesça. La mage reporta son regard sur la petite.

\- Si tu veux, j'ai apporté des habits pour toi. Tu pourrais les essayer et s'ils te vont et te plaisent, tu pourrais les garder. Que-ce que tu en dis ? Noriyuko accepta timidement en hochant la tête.

\- Super ! Alors...

Reby alla poser son fardeau sur le lit et s'assied par terre avant d'inciter la rescapée à s'approcher. Celle-ci clopina jusqu'à elle et fixa plusieurs minutes Reby, cette dernière le remarqua et demanda :

\- J'ai l'air si étrange que ça ? plaisanta-t-elle. Que-ce que tu regardes ? Mes cheveux ? Ah oui, tu dois les trouver bizarre hein, tout bleus ! Tu peux les toucher si tu veux.

Joignant la parole au geste, elle saisit la main de Noriyuko, qui, à peine Reby avait effleuré sa main, eue un mouvement de recul, comme si l'on avait brûlé. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, Noriyuko frotta les deux plats de ses mains l'un contre l'autre, s'excusant. -Ça, c'est désolé. traduit Grey

Elle revint vers Reby et leva lentement la main vers ses cheveux. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, laissant faire l'enfant. Elle saisit une mèche bleue et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Puis sourit. La petite relâcha la mèche et caressa alors plusieurs fois du plat de la main la chevelure de la mage. Elle signa pour signifier ses mots.

\- "C'est doux." transmis le jeune homme

Reby eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en inclinant la tête vers la droite.

\- Merci Nori. Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

Voulant faire plaisir à Reby après son offense, elle accepta même si, intérieurement, cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

\- Et si tu essayais les vêtements ? interrompit Grey aimablement

\- Oui, bonne idée ! Alors...Voyons ça. dit-elle en farfouillant dans le tas de vêtements. Ça !

Reby sortit un haut orange, qu'elle présenta devant le torse de Noriyuko pour vérifier la taille.

\- Ah trop grand. Et ça ? en montrant un haut bleu nuit. Bonne taille, il te plaît ?

Noriyuko acquiesça vivement. Le bleu, et particulièrement le bleu nuit, était sa couleur préférée. Après environ une demi-heure, les filles en avaient fini de deviner les bonnes couleurs et tailles et Reby décida finalement :

\- Bon, fini de choisir, il est temps d'essayer maintenant ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre ce qui te plaît le mieux, mets-le et appelle-nous, enfin, je voulais dire, toque à la porte. bredouilla-t-elle, embarrassée et elle entraîna Grey dehors.

Se retrouvant seule, la jeune fille inspira plusieurs fois. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé, en fin de compte, était sa pensée. Puis, elle se tourna vers les habits étendus sur le lit. Elle opta pour un haut violet et un pantalon noir qu'elle eut du mal à enfiler à cause de sa cheville, mais y parvint finalement sans trop d'efforts. Elle chaussa une paire de converse trouver dans le placard. Avant de chercher Grey et Reby, elle s'immobilisa quelques minutes en tenant en main ses vieux vêtements. Plein de poussière et de tâches, ces habits auraient très bien être confondu avec de simple torchons sales. Noriyuko observa avec minutie son T-shirt. Ils ne pouvaient plus être porter, alors qu'en faire ? Les jeter ? Non, pensa-t-elle. Ces habits étaient ce qu'elle avait porter pendant la piraterie, ils étaient un souvenir. Un souvenir de la vie qu'elle avait mené, enfin, survie. Mais elle avait appris des choses. Peut-être étaient-elles négatives et qu'une jeune fille de son âge ne devrait pas avoir connaissance de ce genre de choses mais qu'importe. Le passé ne pouvait pas être changé. Et elle ne voulait pas oublier. Résolue, elle prit les deux haillons et les fourra sous le matelas. Puis alla toquer à la porte de la chambre et recula. Grey et Reby entrèrent chacun leur tour et restèrent choqués pendant un court instant avant de sourire.

\- Wahou, ça te va bien ! Je me suis tout de suite dit que les couleurs sombres t'iraient mieux. Et j'avais raison. dit-elle en souriant

-T'es superbe, P'tite ! affirma Grey

Noriyuko rougit jusqu'aux racines et les remercia. Puis, Grey posa une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

\- Alors ? Prête à rencontrer le reste de la guilde ?

 **Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Voici le onzième chapitre de l'histoire, que j'ai fini aujourd'hui même. Les habitudes reprenant leur place : - Merci à Troll Forever, ton commentaire me fais chaud me chaud au cœur, et ça me fait très très plaisir de savoir ce que tu penses de mon personnage. - Leobolt, je suis heureuse que ma fanfic plaisent. Les gens ont tendance à se braquer quand on change le caractère de leurs personnages préférés. Donc, merci de tous ces compliments. - Chère Louve, ne te retiens pas, et écrit. C'est quelque chose d'important de ne pas s'imposer des limites, en tout cas pour l'écriture. Une lycéenne L, ah la filière des hippies. C'est comme ça que les autres qualifiaient notre filière. Je trouve ton deal acceptable. On fait comme ça. Concernant le film... nom de nom... dépêches-toi de regarder ce film ! Et tous les autres de Miyazaki ! Tu rates quelque chose, même en tant que littéraire, ses films posent souvent des questions philosophiques sur la nature mauvaise de l'homme, sur un espoir d'une humanité plus bienveillante, plein de choses vraiment intéressante ! Donc, dépêche ! Je suis moi-même gamer mais pour ses films-là, je peux sans problème laisser ma console pour quelques heures, je les rentabilise bien ! La patience est une grande vertu, c'est bien. Passions au chapitre, je me réjouis qu'il te plaise, les autres sont en cours d'écriture. Pour ta question, je suis étudiante dans une fac de langues. Si j'aime lire... Non, je ne dirais pas ça. J'adore lire ! Je lis de tout et en moment beaucoup de manga/animé, je l'avoue. Je fais une petite liste : Kuroko no Basket, Black Butler, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Tokyo Ghoul, Shingeki no Kyojin, Guilty Crown, Assassination Classroom, bref une liste dont je n'ai même pas fini la moitié. Youtube ? Définition de YouTube : Ma vie. Bon, d'accord, 90% de ma vie. Tout le monde, je regarde quasiment tout le monde en français et quelques américains. Je connais Miss Book merci. J'espère que toi tu connais SLG, WTC, Minute Papillon, Point Culture, NMT, et tout les autres classiques.**

 **Enfin, cette rubrique est déjà beaucoup trop longue. Je souhaite la bienvenue à Majeste (merci ・** **toi pour ton fav') et Alesiaeternelle pour ton follow. Merci pour tout chers lecteurs ! Je tiens juste à dire que je ne posterais probablement pas demain, ni jeudi parce que je dois commencer à écrire un tout nouveau chapitre, le onzième était déjà écrit à moitié donc je devais juste le finir et encore, je le poste tard. Je suis désolé. Si je prends trop de temps, dite-le moi.**

 **À votre service, Haku Saito, δραγον !**


	12. Chapitre 12 : C'est plutôt mal parti

**Chapitre 12 : "C'est plutôt mal parti"**

Surprise, mais surtout anxieuse, Noriyuko agita frénétiquement ses mains devant elle pour signifier son désaccord. La peur s'éveillait au creux de son ventre et glaça ses entrailles et déforma ses traits. Ce sentiment apparaissait toujours si rapidement en elle que c'en était déconcertant.

\- Quoi ? Que-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Grey, troublé

Il sembla enfin comprendre et ordonna :

\- Reby, va-t-en. On vous rejoint plus tard.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla en laissant la porte entrebâillée. Le jeune homme s'approcha et tenta de rassurer l'enfant.

\- Calme-toi. Ça va aller. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis là.

Malgré ses paroles, elle parut paniquer encore plus et commença à ne plus respirer correctement. Grey soupira alors et se baissa à son niveau. Il posa sa main sur sa tête, positionna son pouce au milieu de son front.

Tout sembla ralentir tout à coup... Un frisson parcourut le corps de Noriyuko et elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ses pensées se calmèrent et son pouls ralentit. - Crois-moi, tout va bien se passer. Personne ne va rien te faire et je serais toujours là. Tu verras P'tite, ils sont un peu fous mais il n'y a pas plus gentil dans tout le Royaume.

C'était comme si on l'avait plongé dans du coton, une léthargie douce s'empara de ses idées négatives et les apaisa. Comme c'était agréable. Progressivement, elle se sentit mieux. Comme si ses émotions avaient été avaler par cette étrange sensation.

Lorsque Grey retira sa main de son front, tout s'arrêta. Noriyuko était sorti de sa rêverie et elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Grey lui demanda encore une fois de l'accompagner mais Noriyuko resta têtue et refusa gentiment. Elle n'y tenait vraiment pas.

\- Allez P'tite. Pour moi. pria Grey avec un sourire

À contre-coeur, elle accepta en baissant la tête. Après tout, Grey l'avait sauvé avec Natsu. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de refuser sa demande.

\- Super ! Tu vas voir, tu vas pas le regretter.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir davantage, il la prit sur le bras et l'emmena dans le couloir. Noriyuko essaya de mieux qu'elle put de ne pas enfoncer ses ongles dans son dos et cacher son visage dans son épaule. Elle devait être courageuse, pour Grey. Même si elle en avait tout sauf envie. Une tension sans nom s'empara de ses épaules et de ses doigts qu'elle eut du mal à remuer. Au bout du couloir, Grey la posa au sol et lui tendit son bras, pour lui servir de béquille. Noriyuko bloqua sa respiration et fit un pas sur l'escalier, sortant de l'obscurité protectrice du couloir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure mais tout le monde devait revenir du travail car la salle était bondée. Un bruit incessant s'élevait comme un cumulus de la foule et la petite se retint de se boucher les oreilles. Elle tenta de repérer des gens qu'elle connaissait, comme Mirajane. Elle trouva celle-ci derrière le bar, occupé à servir de l'alcool et des repas à tout le monde. Malgré la charge de travail, elle était souriante et apparemment de bonne humeur. Assis au bar, les cheveux rouges sangs d'Erza signalaient sa présence comme un panneau fléché. Elle mangeait. Noriyuko ne trouva personne d'autre parmi tous ces gens.

\- Eh Grey, que-ce que tu nous ramènes là ? tonna une voix

L'enfant tourna la tête vers la direction de la voix. Au milieu de la salle, une femme était assise sur une table, une chope à la main. Elle ne portait qu'un simple soutien-gorge bleu dont les bretelles étaient cachées par de longs cheveux bruns bouclés et un panta-court. Comment osait-elle se présenter ainsi ? se demanda Noriyuko. Ne voulait-elle pas cacher son corps . Les autres ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper, comme si cela était parfaitement normal.

\- C'est quoi ce p'tit morceau ? continua-t-elle

\- Kanna ! Arrête un peu voyons, viens voit plutôt. Que je vous la présente à tous.

\- Avec plaisir ! dit-elle en sautant de la table, ça va faire un bail qu'on n'a pas vu de nouvelles têtes !

Suivant l'exemple de Kanna, beaucoup de membres la suivirent et commencèrent à former un arc de cercle autour de Grey et Noriyuko. Certains les observaient de leur place, sans bouger. Stratégiquement placée derrière Grey, la petite refusa de se montrer.

\- Bon, même si je suis persuadé que plus la moitié d'entre vous la "connaisse" grâce aux rumeurs, une présentation officielle s'impose. Donc, membres de Fairy Tail, je vous présente Noriyuko. C'est une mage qui va rester avec nous pour un moment, elle est un peu timide donc je vous demanderais de...

\- Attends, "une" mage ?

\- "Elle" ?

\- Je croyais que c'était un mec.

\- C'en est un, t'a pas entendu son nom ?

\- Ouais, mais il a dit elle .

\- Il s'est gouré, en plus t'a vu ses cheveux.

Les chuchotements de ce genre se répandirent à travers la foule. Certains se mirent à sauter sur place ou à se déplacer pour mieux pouvoir observer Noriyuko. Celle-ci cacha son visage dans le dos de Grey, refusant absolument de voir tous ces visages braqués sur elle.

\- Écoutez tous ! s'exclama Grey pour couvrir le bruit, c'est une fille ! N'essayez pas de comprendre pour le prénom, mais je vous assure que je ne me suis pas trompé. Noriyuko est une fille, elle va d'ailleurs vous le prouver.

Malgré les ongles que cette dernière enfonçait dans la peau de Grey pour l'empêcher de bouger, le jeune homme fit plusieurs pas de côté pour finalement la révéler.

L'air sembla tout à coup lui être coupé. Incapable de les regarder en face, Noriyuko se contenta de garder la tête baissée et les mains cachées derrière son dos. Elle se sentit écrasée par le poids des regards portés sur elle, telle une centaine d'épées pointer sur sa gorge. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Grey ne lui avait rien dit, que devait-elle faire ? À ce moment précis, elle aurait juste aimé s'enfuir. S'enfuir loin, là où ces regards ne pouvait pas la suivre et l'emprisonner. Mais elle restait planté sur place, attendant que quelque chose se produise. Puis un membre s'avança vers elle, dans un silence rare. Ses jambes réagirent automatiquement et elle recula d'un pas en montant une marche.

\- Eh, montres-toi. lança l'homme qui s'était avancé

Il tendit la main vers son visage. Perdant complètement son contrôle de soi-même, Noriyuko recula précipitamment et chuta sur les marches. La peur commença à lui ronger les entrailles. Sans essayer de se relever, elle porta la main à son visage et tenta de cacher sa cicatrice. Les larmes commencèrent à se former et son souffle saccadé n'arrangea en rien les choses. Ils devaient sûrement la prendre pour une gamine faiblarde, qui ne méritait sans doute pas de vivre. Ils la méprisaient déjà bien avant que Grey la présente. Depuis qu'elle avait traversé cette salle pour la première fois, ils l'avaient vu et catégorisé sans intérêt . D'ailleurs, ils n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à lui rappeler qu'elle ne servait à rien, que sa vie était sans importance aucune et, comme toujours, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre. Dans quelques instants, tous ces gens lui feront regretter d'avoir osé s'imposer dans leur guilde.

\- GREY ! rugit une voix puissante

L'homme sauta de la poutre sur laquelle il était assis et atterrit au sol. Une onde de choc se propagea et la foule recula d'un pas. Le mage qui avait approché Noriyuko se sentit cloué sur place par le regard menacent que lui imposait le nouveau venu. La puissance magique débordante de ce dernier se fit sentir jusqu'en dehors du bâtiment et l'homme recula progressivement vers la foule. Le mage se tourna vers Grey, les traits tordus par la colère.

\- Que-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Natsu, les yeux flamboyant

\- De quoi tu parles ? répondit le mage de glace en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dénudé

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu amener ici ?

\- Ça me paraît logique, pour qu'elle rencontre la guilde. dit-il, avec un air suffisant

\- Elle n'est pas prête pour ça ! Elle est morte de peur, crétin ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai eu une idée pareille. Non mais sérieusement, à quoi tu pensais ? répliqua le mage de feu, implacable

Il ne laissa pas à Grey de temps de répondre car il se détourna de lui. Reprenant le contrôle de ses nerfs en flammes, il respira profondément avant d'aller s'accroupir près de Noriyuko.

\- Petite. C'est moi. chuchota Natsu à son oreille. Je vais te sortir de là. Allez, viens.

Il dut attendre un long moment avant qu'elle n'ouvre finalement ses bras qui barricadaient son visage pour laisser Natsu s'approcher. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde et lui tendit son cou. Le choc électrique devenu habituel pour Natsu se manifesta dans son cortex frontal lorsque Noriyuko toucha sa peau. Lentement, elle passa ses mains autour de ce dernier et s'y accrocha fermement. Le jeune homme passa son bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos.

\- On y va. souffla-t-il

L'enfant ne répondit pas, gardant son visage niché au creu de l'épaule de son sauveur, comme si cela avait toujours été sa place. Il se releva et se tourna à demi vers Grey, lui lançant tous ses reproches au visage par son regard. Il ne resta là que quelques secondes avant de finalement se tourner vers les escaliers. Alors qu'il montait les marches, on voyait clairement les ongles de Noriyuko s'enfoncer dans la nuque de Natsu. Quand la foule commença à se disperser, Erza se tourna vers Mirajane.

\- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit. C'était impossible qu'il reste sans rien faire.

\- Oui, tu avais raison. En tout cas, pour s'intégrer, c'est plutôt mal parti. Mais je reste étonnée. Natsu est d'habitude si joyeux. Et depuis qu'ils l'ont trouvé sur ce navire, j'ai l'impression qu'il change de plus en plus. Ça fait des jours qu'il n'a pas détruit ou brûlé quelque chose. Je ne m'en plains pas, mais toute son attention est tourné vers elle.

\- Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ? Ce qui est en train de se passer entre cette gosse et Natsu ?

\- Non, dis-moi.

\- De l'attachement.

Une personne avait assisté au spectacle dans l'ombre avec intérêt et amusement. Alors que cette personne était couché nonchalamment sur une poutre du plafond de la guilde, elle se frotta le front avant de mordre dans un écrou.

\- Alors comme ça, on veut à tout prix protéger la sale gosse, hein Salamander ? pensa Gajeel à voix haute

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le douzième épisode de "Et si ce n'était pas un conte de fées ?". J'ai été longue, j'en suis consciente. Le prochain chapitre ne prendra pas autant de temps. Du moins je l'espère. Place maintenant aux réponses des commentaires.**

 **\- Un grand merci à Abusetroll, qui me fait toujours autant de compliment qui prennent un aller simple pour mon cœur. Il est vrai que je fais très attention aux fautes. C'est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas et pour être bien sûr, je corrige mes textes deux fois moi-même et deux fois avec un correcteur automatique. Mes amis et ma famille me détestent souvent pour ça parce que je corrige tout le monde et que je refuse de répondre à un message s'il n'est pas écrit correctement. Enfin bref, oui, j'ai garder les caractères d'origine de ces deux personnages, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais leurs apporter ou leurs retirer alors ne n'y ai pas toucher. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Encore merci.**

 **\- Chère Louve, te revoilà ! J'aimerais, en tout premier lieu, te faire remarquer que je tourne mes phrases aléatoirement au masculin ou au féminin. Sur mon profil, je parle au masculin alors que dans mon dernier chapitre, je parle au féminin. Le mystère reste complet. Harry Potter hein ? De quelle maison vient-tu ? De quelle maison viens-tu ? D'ailleurs, de quelle maison venez-vous, vous mes lecteurs ? Racontez-moi. Personnellement je viens de Serdaigle (même si toute ma famille et mais m'attribue à Serpentard, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je suis en effet, un énorme geek, et je passe plus de la moitié de mon existence sur mon ordinateur. C'est vrai que j'ai choisi la facilité pour ces deux personnages, mais comme ils ne sont pas si importants que ça, je ne m'en veux pas trop. Mes jeux préférés ? Liste plutôt courte : Assassin's Creed, Tomb Raider, Bayonetta 2, Destiny, Scalebound (que j'attend avec impatience). Voilà, pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui me vient. Et je connais aussi Amour sucré, que mes amis m'ont obliger à jouer. Pour les connaisseurs, qui est votre favori ? Je suis plutôt du côté de Lysandre, uniquement parce qu'il me ressemble. Merci et merci pour tes commentaires.**

 **À votre service, Haku Saito, δραγον !**


	13. Chapter 13: Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?

**Chapitre 13 : "Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?!"**

Alors qu'il entra dans la chambre, il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied en arrière. Le mage se pencha au-dessus du lit et attendit que Noriyuko se laisse glisser dessus. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle resta accrochée à lui, sans un mot.

\- Petite, tu peux me lâcher. On y est.

Aucune réaction, comme s'il portait dans ses bras une statue de pierre.

\- Petite.

Cette fois, elle remua mais refusa obstinément de lâcher Natsu. Elle resserra ses petites mains autour de sa nuque. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle ne voulait se détacher de cette chaleur réconfortante. De l'odeur rassurante que dégageait le jeune homme. Des ces bras protecteurs, la secourant de tout danger. L'écharpe de Natsu était douce contre son visage. Elle entendit Natsu avoir un reniflement amusé.

\- D'accord. murmura-t-il

Puis il grimpa sur le lit et s'adossa au mur, les jambes en lotus. Il se mit à fredonner bouche fermée, sa berceuse. Après quelques vers seulement, Noriyuko libéra sa nuque et vint poser son visage contre son torse, par-dessus le gilet noir. Natsu déchiffra son sentiment de culpabilité, et alors qu'il posa sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer les vestiges de ses larmes, il dit :

\- Tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu n'es pas encore prête à rencontrer les autres. Ça viendra avec le temps. Personne ne t'en veux pour ça.

"Mais Grey voulait vraiment que je me montre. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, il doit être déçu" Les gestes de Noriyuko étaient simples et elle les exécutaient sans grande conviction.

\- Grey ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il y est juste allé un peu vite avec toi, c'est tout. Mais crois-moi qu'il ne t'en veut pas.

Non convaincue, Noriyuko baissa les yeux et se tortilla les mains. Natsu l'arrêta.

\- Hey, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. T'es avec moi maintenant, d'accord ? Tout va bien, reposes-toi.

"Tu vas rester avec moi ?"

Affichant un grand sourire, découvrant ses canines, il se pencha et apposa son front contre le sien.

\- Bien sûr. assura-t-il

Montrant un timide sourire, Noriyuko s'installa plus confortablement dans ses bras et laissa sa tête reposer contre son pectoral bouillonnant. Le grésillement se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans la tête de l'enfant, mais elle oublia d'y prêter attention à partir du moment où Natsu recommença à fredonner. Elle laissa le chant envahir ses oreilles puis son esprit, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil que Natsu espérait réparateur. Alors, lui aussi, après s'être assuré qu'elle dormait confortablement, laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur et ferma les yeux en resserrant ses bras sur la rescapée. Plus tard, Natsu se réveilla progressivement. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité et il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la chambre avant de porter ses yeux sur l'enfant qui dormait dans ses bras. Mais il fronça les sourcils en la découvrant, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage tordu par, la colère, la peur ? Elle tenait le bras de Natsu dans ses mains, l'appuyant contre elle, comme... un coussin ? Natsu se rappela la nuit où il était resté avec elle, après l'incident avec Lucy. Elle avait la même position, la même expression indéchiffrable. Mais n'ayant pas trouvé de coussin à proximité, son inconscient avait apparemment choisi le bras du jeune homme comme substitut. Quel rêve était-elle donc en train de faire ?

\- Aïe ! s'exclama Natsu

Définitivement un mauvais rêve. Noriyuko avait enfoncé ses ongles si brutalement dans son épiderme que le pourfendeur de dragon pensa un instant qu'elle avait transpercé sa peau. Natsu cogita pendant un moment à se demander s'il devait la réveiller afin de la sortir de ce cauchemar ou essayer de l'apaiser dans son sommeil. Il finit par choisir la première solution, il ne supportait pas l'idée de la savoir en train d'avoir peur, ou pire, d'avoir mal, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Il l'appela alors doucement.

\- Petite. Petite, réveilles-toi.

Il n'eût aucun résultat et décida de la réveiller d'une petite secousse sur l'épaule. Natsu s'immobilisa quelques instants, observant d'un oeil colérique la peau blanche, presque translucide, et décharné de l'enfant. Quelques cicatrices blanches minimes se voyaient encore sur ses bras mais elles n'étaient rien comparé à la balafre blanchâtre de son visage. Celle-ci se tordit l'espace d'un instant apparemment intense du cauchemar de Noriyuko.

\- Petite. appela-t-il plus fort en secouant son épaule.

Soudainement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Un brin de folie brilla à la lumière de la lune dans les pupilles dilatées de l'enfant. Et avant que Natsu n'eut pu faire un geste, elle se redressa et le son d'une claque résonna sur les murs de la chambre. Quand Natsu tourna son visage vers elle, la jeune fille se tenait maladroitement sur ses genoux, la main encore suspendue en l'air, la respiration soutenue et les muscles tendus. Les yeux légèrement baissés, elle était immobile. En mouvant la tête tel un serpent, Natsu observa ses yeux, guettant une réaction quelconque. Puis, lentement, il vit comment l'étincelle commença à mourir et finalement disparaître dans les pupilles marron de l'enfant, qui sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et tourna la paume de sa main vers elle. Elle prit apparemment conscience de la situation. Noriyuko, choquée de sa propre action, porta ses mains à sa bouche. Prise de panique, elle recula et finit par tomber du lit. Avant que Natsu a pu dire quoi-que-ce soit, la jeune fille se releva et se mit à frotter frénétiquement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, son poing fermé contre son épaule gauche. Une manière pour elle de dire "désolé".

\- Ça va, ça va aller, tout va bien !

Noriyuko se fichait de ses mots, sans doute faux pour la rassurer. Comment avait-elle osée ? Frapper Natsu. Elle avait du mal à intégrer cette idée et pourtant elle sentait encore sa main coupable brûler.

\- Petite, ça va, je vais bien.

\- P...pa... croassa-t-elle

La frustration et la culpabilité assaillirent l'enfant qui sentait trop tard ses joues être envahies par les larmes. Elle ne pouvait parler, s'excuser à voix haute. L'idée d'avoir déçu les deux personnes à qui elle devait sa liberté en une même journée la torturait. Natsu descendit à quatre pattes du lit, se releva et avança vers sa protégée, la main tendue.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien, je te jure.

Reculant jusqu'au mur pour mettre de la distance entre eux, Noriyuko paniquait de plus en plus. Les vestiges de son cauchemar se jouaient encore devant ses yeux. Des petits sons aigus s'échappaient de sa gorge mais comme toujours, rien de compréhensible. Natsu jurait que l'air venait de se refroidir soudainement. Avançant encore, il s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de la fille et posa une main par terre pour se maintenir.

\- Écoute-moi. Je vais bien, je ne t'en veux pas, tout va wouh ! S'exclama-t-il en tombant en arrière. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

À l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa main une seconde plus tôt, était planté un pic de glace dans le plancher. Natsu aurait préféré ne pas jurer devant elle mais bon sang ! D'où ça sortait ce truc-là ?! Il leva les yeux vers Noriyuko. Sa petite main était tendue vers l'avant, son intention première était sans doute de repousser Natsu mais c'est totalement autre chose qui s'était produit. Horrifiée, elle n'osa même pas tourner sa paume vers elle, effrayé qu'une autre de ces choses sortent de sa main et l'embroche. Elle posa ses yeux sur Natsu, attendant une explication.

\- D'accord... Alors tout va bien, ne panique pas. On va... euh, découvrir ce qui vient de se passer calmement.

Noriyuko, abasourdi, ne remarqua même pas que Nastu s'était relevé et s'approchait d'elle. Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir à toute allure, Natsu posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, espérant la reconduire vers le lit. Sauf qu'à peine avait-il effleuré sa peau, qu'elle lâcha un son s'apparentant à un cri de douleur et Natsu retira immédiatement sa main, ayant été brûlé par le froid glacial qui émanait du corps de Noriyuko. Cette dernière s'évanouit sans prévenir et le mage de feu l'a rattrapa bien qu'il sentait le froid lui mordre la peau et pénétrer son épiderme comme un poison. Le plus rapidement possible, il déposa le corps inanimé sur le lit et déclencha une légère propagation de ses pouvoirs afin de réchauffer son propre corps.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel putain...

 **Bonsoir à tous,**

 **J'aimerais ajouter un disclaimer, précisant que certains gestes que Noriyuko utilise pour communiquer sont soit inventé soit existent réellement dans la langue des signes française (LSF) comme "désolé" qui s'exécute réellement comme je le décris. Voilà, merci ! Je m'excuse également de ma longue, longue absence. J'espère que les prochains chapitres seront à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion de remercier CptJackHarkness et Leobolt pour leurs commentaires sur le chapitre douze.**

 **\- Commençons donc par le nouveau lecteur CptJackHarkness que j'ai le plaisir de lire pour la première fois. Merci beaucoup d'apprécier mon humble oeuvre, je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire permette à des personnes d'avoir une vision différente des personnages. Et je suis encore désolé que tu sois arrivé(e) juste après que j'ai arrêté de publier. J'espère que tu aimeras les prochains chapitres. Au plaisir de te relire !**

 **\- Leobolt ! Quel plaisir de te relire ! Pour répondre à ta question, c'est Grey qui a voulût aller trop vite donc il est "fautif". Et pour Wendy, oui je pense que je l'inclurais bientôt. J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont autant que les premiers.**

 **Pour finir j'espère que les lecteurs qui ont laissés des reviews sur les premiers chapitres seront heureux de savoir que je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire. J'espère sincèrement pouvoir relire les commentaires de Laine55455 (ma chère Louve), Troll Forever Queen Cici et Leobolt. Je ne vous ai jamais oubliés et sachez que vos commentaires m'ont donner de la confiance en moi et de la motivation pour continuer à écrire.**

 **À votre service, Haku Saito,** **δραγον !**


End file.
